Beso Rojo Entre Las Sombras
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Kurumi es una niña normal, pero su vida cambia drásticamente al encontrarse con Rodeaux, un misterioso vampiro que trata de succionar su sangre y es rescatada por Zeon, un niño vampiro que la lleva a vivir con él para protegerla. Conocerá criaturas místicas que viven entre los humanos, descubriendo lentamente una verdad que ignoraba por completo hasta el día de hoy...
1. Noche Fría

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo I: "Noche Fría"**

 _Querido Tio:_

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le escribí, espero que esta carta logre llegar a sus manos._

 _Me han sucedido muchas cosas últimamente, comenzaré desde el inicio:_

 _Todo empezó una noche fría de Noviembre, estaba regresando a casa de hacer un trabajo con Hyde, se me hizo tarde por cenar en su hogar. Esto ya había pasado en días anteriores, así que no me daba miedo caminar sola a esas horas. Cuando estaba cruzando el parque me encontré con un joven de cabello negro y largo, era alto y tenía tez pálida, usaba un traje extraño rojo y negro. Me preguntó mi nombre y respondí que no debía hablar con extraños, seguí caminando pero me lo impidió, me cargó con sus grandes manos y me acercó a él, quise zafarme pero tenía una gran fuerza que no lo logré, después me enseñó sus grandes colmillos brillantes mientras los acercaba a mi cuello. Si, era un vampiro, se llamaba Rodeaux. Ah, no te asustes, no me mordió, un niño de 12 años apareció y me salvó…luchó contra Rodeaux y le quebró un brazo, a él no le quedó de otra más que huir. El chico se llama Zeon, tiene unos ojos violetas muy hermosos y su tez pálida queda a la perfección con sus cabellos plateados. Es algo gruñón y orgulloso, pero es bueno, ahora vivo con él después de que amenazó a papá con morderlo y succionarle la sangre, mamá se encuentra fuera así que no hay problema. Le diré cuando regrese, no te preocupes._

 _Zeon también es un vampiro, es conocido como "el Príncipe", pero no sé muy bien la razón de ello. Poco después una chica llamada Koko apareció ante nosotros y dijo que yo era la Elegida, después desapareció ante la luz de la Luna, no entendí sus palabras en ese momento, pero ahora sé a qué se refería. Zeon dijo que ella era una bruja, aunque parecía buena persona._

 _¿Cuándo vendrás a vernos? Me gustaría charlar de muchas cosas contigo, cosas que no puedo expresar en esta carta._

 _No te preocupes por mí, Zeon me cuida en todo momento y jamás ha intentado morderme. ¿Sabías que un humano no se convierte en vampiro cuando es mordido por uno, a menos que el vampiro lo desee? Rodeaux me contó eso la segunda vez que lo vi, quiso morderme pero no lo dejé, Zeon llegó a golpearlo, pero Rodeaux le enterró una daga de oro en el brazo, quise ayudarlo y terminé mordiendo a Rodeaux, le di tiempo a Zeon de regresarle la daga con odio a Rodeaux, quien volvió a desaparecer antes de ser perforado. Zeon me dijo que fuera a ver a Sherry, la caza vampiros más famosa y fiel enemiga de Zeon (aunque él la dejó vivir cuando lo atacó, pero eso es aparte) para que me diera un antídoto, ya que si un humano muerde a un vampiro se infecta y termina volviéndose uno._

 _Estoy bien, el antídoto surtió efecto y sigo siendo humana, para evitar que Rodeaux volviera a atacarme, Zeon me llevó a vivir con él, por eso ahora estoy aquí._

 _Responde a mi carta, quisiera que habláramos más sobre esto en persona. Te extraño mucho._

 _-Kurumi Allen._

[…]

-Que buen día hace. – Kurumi estaba estirándose, recién salía el sol y el reloj marcaba las 7:30am. - ¡Nada mejor que una mañana de sábado! ¿No es así, Zeon? –

-Qué ruidosa eres. – Exclamó Zeon recostado en la cama. – Cierra la cortina ¿quieres? –

-Mo~, qué gruñón. – Murmuró Kurumi mientras cerraba la cortina guinda, oscureciendo la insípida habitación. – Un pequeño rayo de luz no te matará. –

-Los rayos son malos para mi piel. – Dijo sin mirarla. – Mejor ve a la cocina y prepara el almuerzo. –

-No soy tu sirvienta ¿sabes? – Murmuró fastidiada. – Además se nos acabaron los ciervos. –

-Entonces ve a cazar más. – Dijo tranquilo mientras le aventaba un arco. – Las flechas están cerca de la puerta, no tardes. –

-¿Ahora encima tengo que ir a cazar la comida? – Lo miró irritada. - ¡Solo tengo 10 años, idiota! –

-Si no te das prisa tendré que succionar la sangre de tu padre. – Sonrió divertido. - ¿Eso quieres? –

-Mandón. – Dijo tomando el arco y saliendo de la habitación. – No entiendo cómo es que te aguanto. – Murmuró mientras salía, después bajó las escaleras para terminar frente a la puerta principal, tomó unas flechas y se fue.

-Siempre se queja pero me hace caso. – Dijo Zeon riéndose. – Realmente es una mensa. –

[…]

-¡Oye, vampiro travesti, ya volví! – Gritó Kurumi entrando mientras arrastraba un ciervo hacia la casa.

-¡Qué bien, tengo hambre! – Gritó desde la habitación.

-¡¿Podrías venir a ayudarme, mocoso con complejo de Príncipe?! – Exclamó irritada.

-Lo haría, pero hay luz. – Dijo recargándose en el barandal del piso de arriba mientras la veía. – Además, eso arruinaría mi "manicure". – Zeon se vio las uñas para molestarla.

-¡Maldito mocoso…! – Kurumi logró meter al ciervo y luego cerró la puerta de golpe. - ¡¿Estoy aquí para que me protejas o para que me uses de sirvienta?! –

-Ambas. – Respondió tranquilo mientras saltaba al piso de abajo y olfateaba el animal muerto. - ¿Lo has envenenado? –

-Ganas no me faltan. – Dijo cruzando los brazos. – Pero no tengo tanta suerte como para salvarme de ti usando un simple veneno. –

-No, simplemente eres débil de espíritu. – Zeon levantó el ciervo con facilidad y lo puso sobre la mesa, después se sentó y comenzó a succionarle la sangre.

-Estúpido. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo, después se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar algunas cosas y comenzar a cocinar. - ¿Guisado o curry? –

-Curry. – Respondió mientras continuaba succionando la sangre de dicho animal.

-Sí, sí. – Murmuró fastidiada mientras preparaba el almuerzo. – Cuando termines llevas los restos al sótano, es asqueroso tener que recoger tus sobras. –

-Ese es el trabajo de una sirvienta. – Sonrió mientras limpiaba la sangre que goteaba de sus dientes.

[…]

-Estoy lleno. – Exclamó mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-¡Te dije que levantaras tus sobras! – Gritó irritada.

-A callar, sirvienta. – Dijo dándole la espalda.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él simplemente la ignoró. - ¡No me ignores, supuesto hijo de Drácula! –

-¿Quieres que te succione la sangre? – Dijo sin mirarla.

-Tengo una estaca de madera y no dudaré en usarla. – Respondió fastidiada.

-Uy, qué miedo, mira como tiemblo. – Soltó una risa de diversión. – Es bueno encontrar sirvientas como tú después de miles de años. –

-Tch, bruto. – Suspiró resignada y se sentó en una orilla de la cama un poco más calmada. – Oye, Zeon. –

-¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres ahora? –

-¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro? – Preguntó curiosa mientras lo miraba.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? – Dijo confundido mientras la veía.

-Bueno, llevo viviendo 3 meses contigo y no sé cómo te volviste uno. – Kurumi fijó su mirada en él. - ¿Me contarías? –

-No entiendo tu afán de conocerme. – Dijo soltando un suspiro de fastidio. – No hay mucho que contar, mi padre era un vampiro y me mordió cuando tenía 11 años. – Respondió mientras se recargaba en la pared junto a ella. – Al año me infecté y terminé así. –

-¿Tu padre te mordió? – Dijo mirándolo fijamente, luego cambió su expresión a una sorprendida. – Tu padre sí que tenía malos gustos. –

-¡¿Qué?! – La miró con irritación. – Mi sangre es más pura que la de cualquier otro vampiro. –

-Sí, sí. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – No debí dejar que leyeras los libros de Harry Potter. –

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, sangre sucia inmunda. – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Eres el hermano perdido de Draco Malfoy o algo así? – Murmuró mirándolo de reojo.

-Yo soy el fundador de Slytherin. – Dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Salazar Slytherin manipulaba serpientes. – Lo miró con aburrimiento.

-… - Zeon se volvió a recostar y le dio la espalda en silencio.

Kurumi soltó una carcajada. - ¡Idiota! –

-¡Ya cállate, Condesa Falsa! – Gritó irritado y algo sonrojado mientras se levantaba para verla, pero se quedó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Condesa Falsa? – Preguntó sin comprender el insulto.

-…olvídalo. – Dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo y la ignoró.

-¡Respóndeme, ¿a qué te referías?! – Comenzó a zarandearlo con intriga. - ¡Dime, Zeon! –

-¡Deja de fastidiar! – Gritó irritado mientras se levantaba. – Olvídalo ya, solo fue una broma. –

-Pero nunca me habías dicho así… - Murmuró confundida. - ¿Estás seguro de eso…? –

-Sí, lo estoy. – Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. – Así que ya relájate. –

-Bien… - Susurró no muy convencida.

[...]

Era de noche, Kurumi dormía en la habitación de al lado de la de Zeon. Se escuchaban relámpagos y truenos debido a la fuerte lluvia que de repente comenzó, habían decidido dormir temprano debido a que una fuerte fiebre le dio a la pelinegra justo cuando la tormenta comenzó. Kurumi dormía plácidamente, pero comenzó a estar algo incomoda cuando sintió una presencia acercándose a ella, escuchó unos pasos que trataban de hacer silenciosos y podía sentir la respiración de alguien cerca de su cuello…

-¡NO! – Se levantó de golpe y empujó al chico frente a ella, tumbándolo en el suelo. - ¡¿Qué haces, Zeon?! –

Zeon no respondió, solamente se subió sobre ella y apretó los hombros de Kurumi con fuerza.

-¡Duele, duele Zeon! – Exclamó adolorida mientras lo veía.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente! – Gritó Zeon sin mirarla, estaba jadeando un poco y su rostro estaba algo rojo. – Significas tanto para mí. – La miró fijamente a los ojos, mostrando que sus brillantes orbes violetas ahora eran unos penetrantes ojos carmesí.

-¿Ze-Zeon…? – Kurumi se aterró un poco ante esa mirada.

-Yo… - Se acercó lentamente a ella, después sonrió y mostró dos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

-¡E-Espera…! ¡Suéltame…! – Comenzó a forcejear, pero la fuerza de Zeon era mayor y no pudo librarse. – Ze-Zeon…por favor… -

-Yo…realmente te deseo. – Dijo acercando sus colmillos al cuello de la chica.

-No... – Murmuró con lágrimas mientras intentaba zafarse. - ¡YA DETENTEEEEE! –

Su grito se perdió entre el trueno que rugió en ese momento, la lluvia se intensificó y la noche se volvió oscura y muy fría…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí n.n**

 **Primer capítulo de mi fanfic "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras", basado en Bokura no Gash Bell y para conmemorar el mes de Halloween :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, esperen el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Tentación

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo II: "Tentación"**

-No... – Kurumi murmuró con lágrimas mientras intentaba zafarse. - ¡YA DETENTEEEEE! – Fue el grito de la joven, el cual se perdió entre los truenos de la tormenta.

-¡Unu, ya es suficiente! – Exclamó un niño rubio que entró a la habitación corriendo, se dirigió hacia Zeon y lo tomó de los brazos para alejarlo de Kurumi. - ¡Reacciona, Zeon! –

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi seguía en shock por lo que había tratado de hacer Zeon. - ¿Qué…? – Se paralizó cuando un rayo iluminó todo por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que ambos chicos peleando eran idénticos.

-¡Suéltame! – Gritó Zeon tratando de zafarse del agarre. - ¡Yo ya la elegí! –

-¡Despierta! – Exclamó el rubio mientras lo empujaba contra una pared para después alejarse y situarse cerca de Kurumi. - ¡No debes morderla y lo sabes! –

-¡Apártate! – Gritó Zeon y después disparó un rayo azul de la palma de su mano hacia el chico. - ¡Ella es mía! ¡Yo la elegí desde el primer día en que la conocí! –

-¡Te equivocas! – El rubio lanzó un rayo dorado desde su boca, el cual colapsó con el de Zeon. - ¡Abre tus ojos, Zeon! –

-¡No estorbes! – Zeon lo pateó contra la ventana y después saltó sobre Kurumi de nuevo, deteniéndola de sus muñecas. – Ahora… - Sonrió y sus colmillos quedaron a la vista.

-¡Detente, Zeon…! – Exclamó Kurumi mientras lo veía con miedo en sus ojos. – Por favor… -

-¡ZEON! – El rubio sacó un puñal de oro y golpeó con fuerza a Zeon en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. – Unu…me matará cuando despierte… - Dijo mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

Kurumi seguía paralizada por el miedo y no se movía de su lugar.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo mientras le extendía su mano a Kurumi.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró como pudo, aceptó la mano del chico y se puso de pie. - ¿Qu-Quién eres? – Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Gash Bell. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba a Zeon en la cama para que descansara.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí…? – Preguntó aún asustada.

-Tu esencia me trajo. – Respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Mi-Mi esencia…? – Murmuró confundida.

-¡Unu! – Exclamó sonriente.

-Y… ¿qué le pasó a Zeon…? – Dijo mientras miraba al vampiro inconsciente. – Nunca había intentado morderme…hasta ahora. – Esto último fue casi un susurro, pero aun así fue escuchado por Gash.

-Eso es porque tu esencia real despertó apenas. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con mi esencia? – Preguntó con curiosidad y duda.

-Tu olor, por supuesto. – Dijo mientras volteaba a verla. – Es demasiado fuerte que incluso me "atrajo" desde mi casa, sabía que sería grande, pero no pensé que sería TAN fuerte. –

-¿De qué olor estás hablando? – Preguntó mientras se olfateaba ella sola.

-¿Unu? – Gash inclinó un poco la cabeza. - ¿Zeon no te lo ha contado? –

-¿Contarme qué? – Cuestionó.

-Unu…alguien no hizo caso a sus órdenes…otra vez. – Murmuró mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué tenía que contarme? – Dijo Kurumi mientras se acercaba a Gash. – Dímelo. –

-Unu, es mejor esperar a que él te lo diga. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡Ah! Es cierto, toma. – Gash sacó un collar de plata con una cruz hecha de rubí. – Esto evitará que te lastimen. –

-¿Eh? Gracias…supongo. - Murmuró no muy convencida, pero de todas formas lo tomó y se lo colocó en el cuello.

-¡Unu, no es nada! – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-Kurumi Allen. – Murmuró nerviosa.

-Es un lindo nombre. – Dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias, Gash. – Agregó un poco más calmada. – Y también gracias por salvarme. –

-No me agradezcas. – Dijo mientras se volteaba hacia la ventana. – La tormenta…se detuvo. -

[…]

-Uh… - Fue el murmuró de Zeon al abrir los ojos, los cuales habían vuelto a su color original.

-Al fin despertaste. – Dijo Kurumi sin apartar la vista de su libro, estaba sentada al lado de la cama en una silla y Gash estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué…? – Zeon se sentó en la cama, pero rápidamente un dolor en su cabeza lo golpeó. - ¡Ay, me duele! - Exclamó adolorido mientras se sobaba.

-Unu… - Gash tembló en silencio. - ¿Có-Cómo te sientes…? –

-Bien si ignoramos el golpe. – Murmuró irritado. - ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! Además, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?! –

-Unu, no me mates… - Dijo asustado. – Yo solo vine a impedir lo que estabas a punto de hacer, agradece que llegué a tiempo. –

-Tú… - Gruñó con una mirada asesina fija en Gash.

-Sí, sí, dejando de lado su emotivo reencuentro. – Interrumpió Kurumi aburrida. - ¿Ahora pueden contarme qué es la esencia que dices que poseo? –

Ambos se miraron fijamente y asintieron.

-Todos tenemos un olor dependiendo de nuestra especie: licántropos, vampiros, brujas, hadas… - Explicó Gash. – Pero los humanos tienen un aroma único que los diferencia del resto, ese olor es lo que nos atrae a las "criaturas" hacia ellos y lo conocemos como "su esencia". –

-Pero hay humanos que poseen una esencia demasiado fuerte, la cual enloquece por completo a las criaturas, principalmente a los licántropos y a los vampiros. – Prosiguió Zeon. – A esa esencia se le conoce como "la tentación". –

-¿La tentación? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Y yo tengo esa esencia? –

-¡Unu! – Exclamó Gash.

-¿Fue por esa razón que "eso" casi me muerde? – Dijo apuntando a Zeon, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Unu, acertaste! – Gritó Gash emocionado mientras se levantaba con un salto.

-Tengo nombre, idiota. – Murmuró Zeon mirando a Kurumi.

-¿Ustedes dos son hermanos? – Kurumi ignoró a Zeon. – Físicamente son muy similares… -

-¡Unu! Zeon es mi gemelo mayor. – Respondió Gash con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Gemelos?! – Dijo sorprendida mientras se levantaba. – Dime que no eres igual a él, no soportaría tener a dos "Zeon". –

-… - Zeon la miró irritado. – Haz un favor y vete por el almuerzo, esclava. –

-¡No soy tu esclava! – Le gritó a Zeon mientras lo miraba. – Además no soy tan fuerte para traer dos ciervos yo sola. –

-Unu, yo no bebo sangre. – Agregó Gash.

-Él es "vegetariano", solo se alimenta de sangre vegetal. – Afirmó Zeon.

-¡Y de Pez Limón! – Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban y la saliva se le escurría por la boca.

-Ya veo…bueno, entonces me voy. – Dijo tomando el arco y saliendo a buscar el desayuno.

-Gash, ¿qué le contaste? – Preguntó Zeon con una mirada seria. –

-Nada en realidad, le dije que era mejor esperar a que despertaras. – Respondió Gash.

-Ella…no debe saberlo nunca, ¿entendiste? – Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su hermano. – Es lo mejor para Kurumi. –

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash, después apretó su manto azul mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto y preocupación. - ¿No piensas decirle…que te ordenaron matarla…? –

-Si se mantiene a mi lado no será necesario. – Zeon sacó una jeringa de una caja que traía Gash y se inyectó un líquido extraño. – Yo cuidaré de ella hasta el final. –

-Unu, ya veo… - Gash desvió su mirada hacia las cortinas guindas que evitaban el paso de la luz. – Han pasado mil años…desde que te enamoraste de una humana. –

-Cállate. – Murmuró Zeon mientras quebraba la jeringa vacía. – Eso no tiene nada que ver… -

-No trates de mentirme. – Dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa deprimente. – Yo sé muy bien…que ella te la recuerda, ¿no es así? –

Zeon no respondió, solamente se quedó con la cabeza baja sin dirigirle la mirada a Gash. El silencio reinó en la habitación y ninguno dijo palabra alguna otra vez…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Segundo capítulo de Beso Rojo! Espero que les haya gustado :3 algo cortito pero bueno -o eso digo yo- XDDD**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, traumas, demandas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews y los responderé en la próxima actualización n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Tio y Ted

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo III: "Tio y Ted"**

-Veamos… ¿Qué podría hacer para almorzar? – Kurumi estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad para comprar algo de comer. - ¿Un guiso con pez limón? ¿O algo tradicional? –

-¡Vamos, ya cálmate! – Exclamó una niña pelirroja mientras miraba a su acompañante.

-¡Eso dices porque no intentaron morderte a ti! – Reclamó el chico rubio a su lado.

-¿Uh? – Kurumi volteó hacia ellos atraída por la conversación. - ¿"Morder"? – Sintiendo curiosidad, la pelinegra se acercó a ellos silenciosamente para escuchar mejor.

-Estás exagerando Ted, él nunca lo haría. – Aseguró la pelirroja.

-¡No te hagas la tonta Tio! ¡Tú misma lo viste! – Exclamó aún alterado Ted. - ¡Él me vio y sonrió con ganas de chuparme la sangre hasta dejarme seco! –

-Jo…eres un llorón. – Murmuró Tio rodando los ojos. – Gash jamás te mordería enserio. –

-¡¿QUEEE?! – Exclamó Kurumi saliendo de su escondite.

-¡WAAAHHH! – Gritaron asustados ambos chicos al ver a la pelinegra que salió de entre los arbustos.

-Ay, la regué… - Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién eres?! – Exclamó Tio mirándola fijamente.

-Tranquilos, no soy alguien extraña…no, espera sí…bueno… ¡Ay! Me hice bolas yo sola. – Soltó una risita nerviosa y luego suspiró para tranquilizarse. – Mi nombre es Kurumi. – Cambió su expresión a una seria y se acercó un poco a ellos. - ¿Estaban hablando de Gash Bell…hace unos momentos? –

-¿Lo-Lo conoces? – Murmuró Tio confundida.

-¿Sabes de…los vampiros? – Preguntó Ted.

Kurumi asintió. – Yo vivo con un vampiro llamado Zeon y si, si conozco a Gash. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… - Dijo la pelirroja. – Gash es nuestro vecino. –

-Entiendo… - Respondió Kurumi, luego recordó la conversación que le daba curiosidad. - ¡Ah! Cierto, ¿dijiste que Gash intentó morderte? – Preguntó.

Ted asintió y volvió a alterarse. – Ayer me corté cuando estábamos jugando con él, cuando vio la sangre en mi dedo cambió su mirada e intentó morderme. – Contestó. - ¡Me miraba con unos ojos rojos que estaban diciéndome que me dejaría seco! –

-Pero no te mordió. – Interrumpió Tio. – Después de eso Gash salió corriendo y nos dejó ahí solos en su casa. –

-¿Sucedió anoche? – Preguntó Kurumi.

-Sí, ¿por qué? – Cuestionó Tio.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Y… ¿qué le pasó a Zeon…? – Dijo mientras miraba al vampiro inconsciente. – Nunca había intentado morderme…hasta ahora. – Esto último fue casi un susurro, pero aun así fue escuchado por Gash._

 _-Eso es porque tu esencia real despertó apenas. – Respondió tranquilamente._

 _-¿A qué te refieres con mi esencia? – Preguntó con curiosidad y duda._

 _-Tu olor, por supuesto. – Dijo mientras volteaba a verla. – Es demasiado fuerte que incluso me "atrajo" desde mi casa, sabía que sería grande, pero no pensé que sería TAN fuerte. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Bueno… - Murmuró Kurumi sin saber qué decir, entonces exclamó al tener una idea. - ¡Ya sé! ¿Saben? Gash está ahora mismo en mi casa con Zeon, ¿quieren acompañarme? –

-¡NO!/¡SI! – Exclamaron ambos niños y después se vieron fijamente.

-¡No seas un miedoso, Ted! – Dijo Tio mirándolo irritada.

-¡Es fácil decirlo cuando no han intentado chuparte la sangre! – Respondió mirándola.

-¡Gash no es malo y no te mordería! – Replicó Tio.

-¡Uno casi me mata, dos definitivamente me comerán! – Reclamó Ted.

Kurumi suspiró resignada. - ¿Por qué será que siento que esto es un deja-vú…? –

-¡Tengo que avisarle a mamá! – Dijo Ted desviando la mirada.

-Sí le dices que estabas conmigo no pasará nada. – Contestó Tio.

-Tengo que hacer tarea. – Agregó rápidamente el niño. - ¡Sí, eso, tarea! –

-Ajam… - Murmuró Tio mirándolo. – Lo que pasa es que eres un miedoso. –

-Escuchen un momento. – Interrumpió Kurumi. – Tengo que ir a comprar algo para desayunar, si gustan pueden ir a pedir permiso y nos vemos aquí en un rato ¿les parece? –

-¡SI! – Exclamó Tio, quien inmediatamente volteó a ver a Ted. - ¡Vamos, entonces! – Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano al chico y se lo llevaba.

-¡AH! ¡E-Espera…! –

Kurumi rio ante la escena. – Sí, es un deja-vú. – La pelinegra se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino.

[…]

-¡Ya volví! – Exclamó Kurumi entrando a la casa junto a Tio y Ted.

-¡Tardaste mucho, idiota! – Zeon se recargó en el barandal y notó a los invitados. - ¿Oh? ¿Me has traído víctimas para succionarles la sangre? –

-¡¿Eh…?! – Murmuró Ted dando un salto hacia atrás asustado.

-¡No asustes a los invitados, tonto! – Lo regañó Kurumi mientras le aventaba una piedra.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Tio! ¡Ted! – Gash bajó a saludar a los chicos. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

-Vinimos a verte, Gash. – Contestó Tio amablemente.

-¿Y mi comida? – Preguntó Zeon siguiendo a Kurumi a la cocina. – Quiero mi ciervo mañanero. –

-No lo conseguí. – Respondió Kurumi mientras preparaba todo para hacer el almuerzo. – Y como hoy tenemos visitas, prepararé algo bueno. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Soy un vampiro! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! ¡Necesito sangre para vivir! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! – Exclamó Zeon mirándola.

-Entonces ve y cázalo tú. – Lo miró Kurumi irritada.

-¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Hay sol, me moriré! –

-Bien, muérete. – Respondió dándole la espalda y comenzando a cocinar.

[…]

-¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! – Exclamó Tio mirando el reloj en su mano que marcaba las 10:50pm.

-¡Si no nos damos prisa nos matarán! – Gritó Ted poniéndose de pie.

-Yo los acompañaré. – Sonrió Kurumi poniéndose de pie también.

-No, tú no vas. – Dijo Zeon volviendo a sentarla. – Es de noche y no debes salir. –

-Mo~ No me pasará nada. – Murmuró fastidiada.

-Ni hablar, no me arriesgaré. – Dijo con firmeza.

-Unu, yo los llevaré. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa. – De igual manera mi casa está donde mismo. –

-Bien, te lo encargo, Gash. – Dijo Zeon mirándolo.

Gash asintió. - ¡Unu! –

-Gracias por todo. – Dijo Tio haciendo una reverencia. – Vendremos pronto. –

-Son bienvenidos en nuestras casas. – Dijo Ted, después fijó su mirada en Zeon, quien le sonrió mostrándole sus afilados colmillos y haciéndolo temblar de miedo. – Bueno…solo Kurumi. – Murmuró asustado.

-¡No asustes niños! – Kurumi le pegó a Zeon en el hombro.

-¡Unu! Nosotros nos vamos. – Dijo Gash a un lado de Tio y Ted.

-Buenas noches. – Ambos niños hicieron una reverencia y salieron junto a Gash.

-¡Nos vemos! – Los despidió Kurumi y después cerró la puerta. – Hace tiempo que no hablaba con un humano. –

-Tsk, es lo mismo que hablar con un vampiro ¿no? – Dijo Zeon mirándola.

-No si el vampiro eres tú. – Murmuró mirándolo de reojo. – Tú eres insoportable y bruto. –

-Mira quien habla. - Dijo poniéndose de pie, después caminó hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la miró fijamente. – Oye, ¿no has vuelto a tener sed? –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – Estoy bien, de verdad. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, entonces está bien. – Respondió soltándola. – Vamos a dormir, es tarde. –

-Bien, iré por las cadenas. – Dijo Kurumi caminando hacia el sótano.

-¿Cadenas? – Preguntó confundido.

-Sí, cadenas. – Respondió. – Con lo sucedido anoche, no pienso dormirme si no me aseguro de que amaneceré viva. –

-No soy un perro para que me tengas encadenado. – Murmuró frustrado.

-Es eso o que me duerma con un vestido de ajo, tú di. – Dijo mirándolo.

-Tsk, miedosa. – Rodó los ojos y después suspiró fastidiado. – Bien, encadéname, niña tonta. –

-Bruto. –

Ambos subieron al cuarto y Kurumi comenzó a atar las cadenas en los brazos y piernas de Zeon que estaban amarradas a la cama y se aseguró de que no pudiera zafarse.

-Bien, todo en orden. – Dijo sonriente. – Buenas noches. –

-Te odio. – Bufó Zeon.

-Sí, sí. – Respondió.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Kurumi contestó confundida ya que eran las 12am.

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó la pelinegra. - ¿Quién es? –

 _-¡Kurumi! ¡Soy Tio! ¡Tienes que venir rápido! –_ Dijo exaltada por el teléfono.

 _-_ ¿Tio? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó algo seria por el tono de voz de la niña.

 _-Gash…mi madre… ¡Mi madre ha sido mordida por un vampiro! –_ Exclamó asustada y alterada. – _Ted y yo encontramos a una chica en la casa de Gash, estaba herida y dice que ella vio cuando él atacó a mi madre, ¡tienes que venir a ayudarme! ¡Por favor! –_

-¡Tranquilízate Tio, enseguida vamos! – Kurumi colgó y miró a Zeon. - ¡Zeon! –

Se quedó en silencio cuando lo vio descansando. Normalmente Zeon no dormía de noche ni seguido, lo hacía cada semana pero duraba dormid días. Quiso despertarlo, pero se sentía mal por no dejarlo descansar, así que solamente desató las cadenas, escribió una carta y se fue rápidamente a casa de Tio.

 _"¿Por qué Gash mordería a la madre de Tio y atacaría a una desconocida?"_ Se lo preguntó una y otra vez durante el camino, no podía entenderlo… ¿Acaso no era vegetariano? ¿No era amigo de Tio? ¿Por qué haría algo así? Tenía tantas preguntas que la estaban carcomiendo, así que aceleró el pasó y recorrió las extensas calles de la ciudad en aquella noche fría, a las 12:20am…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente terminé la parte 3, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Vampiros

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo IV: "Vampiros"**

-¡Tio! ¡Soy Kurumi, ábreme! – La pelinegra llegó a la residencia de la pelirroja y comenzó a golpear la puerta alterada.

-¡Kurumi! – Tio abrió la puerta y la abrazó mientras tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Mi madre…mi madre no ha despertado! –

-Tranquilízate, Tio. – Kurumi le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla, ella también estaba un poco más calmada. – Déjame revisarla. –

-Sí, ven. – Tio limpió sus lágrimas y le tomó la mano. – Está en su habitación. –

-Vamos entonces. –

Kurumi siguió a Tio, quien subió las escaleras y la llevó hacia la puerta que estaba a la derecha, cuando entraron vio que era un pequeño cuarto ordenado de color verde pistache, la cama estaba pegada a la pared trasera al lado de la ventana, ahí se encontraba inconsciente una chica de 23 años de cabello castaño y largo, usaba una falda larga verde, una blusa amarilla con encaje verde, su piel era blanca pero ahora estaba pálida y tenía dos agujeros pequeños en el cuello.

-Mira, esas marcas… - Tio apuntó al cuello de su madre.

-No hay duda alguna, son los colmillos de un vampiro. – Murmuró Kurumi mirando el cuello de la mujer. - ¿Podrías contarme cómo sucedió? –

Tio asintió y respiró hondo. – Cuando llegamos Ted se fue a su casa y Gash igual, entré y todo estaba bien…mi madre me pidió que fuera con una vecina que le había pedido dinero prestado y lo hice…Ted me acompañó y estuvimos conversado, pero cuando volvimos escuchamos un grito que provenía de la casa de Gash, fuimos a ver qué había pasado y ahí estaba una joven pelirosa, estaba herida y la casa estaba desordenada. – Tomó aire y después prosiguió. – Nos dijo que Gash intentó morderla y, cuando ella gritó, él salió corriendo…también nos dijo que ella vio cuando Gash salió de mi casa con sus colmillos llenos de sangre… -

-Gash… - Murmuró Kurumi algo confundida. - ¿Por qué Gash haría algo así? No lo entiendo… -

-¡Yo tampoco! Creí que era nuestro amigo, pero…ahora… - Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar.

-Tranquila Tio, descubriremos la verdad. – Kurumi le acarició la cabeza. – Pero dime, ¿dónde está esa joven? –

-Se fue poco después de que la encontramos…dijo que estaba bien y tenía algo de prisa. – Respondió más tranquila.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Kurumi. – Llamaré a Sherry, ella nos dará un antídoto para tu madre. –

-¿Sherry? – Preguntó confundida.

Kurumi asintió. – Sherry es una caza vampiros, ella puede ayudarnos a curar a tu madre. –

-¡Ya sé! ¡Iré por Cherish! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cherish? – Preguntó.

Tio asintió. – Es una amiga de Ted y mía, también conoce a Gash, ¡ella nos ayudará! –

-¿Enserio? ¡Entonces vayamos por ella! – Dijo Kurumi.

-Cherish está de vacaciones… ¡Pero sé dónde encontrarla! – Tio se puso un saco rojo y se dirigió a la puerta. - ¡No tardaré, cuida de mi madre por favor! –

-¿Estarás bien tú sola? – Preguntó no muy segura.

-¡Sí! ¡No me tardo! – Diciendo esto salió de la casa a toda prisa.

-Entiendo, está bien entonces. – Kurumi suspiró y después caminó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. - ¿Debería despertar a Zeon? No, si lo hago, me matará por haberme ido mientras él dormía...Entonces llamaré a Sherry, aunque si la madre de Tio se convierte…la matará. – Suspiró resignada y dejó el vaso en la mesa. – Ay, que lío… -

-Buenas noches. – La voz de una mujer detrás de Kurumi la asustó.

-¡¿Eh?! – Volteó a toda prisa, encontrándose con la madre de Tio. - ¡Se-Señora, bue-buenas noches! – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. – Lamento haber venido tan tarde, mi nombre es Kurumi y soy amiga de Tio. –

La mujer negó con la cabeza. – Está bien, todo amigo de Tio es amigo mío. – Dijo sonriendo. – Y no me llames señora, dime Megumi. –

-Está bien, Megumi. – Dijo un poco confundida. - ¿Se siente bien? ¿Cómo sucedió todo? –

-¿Todo? Oh pequeña, no lo recuerdo. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero ya ha bajado el dolor, gracias por preguntar. –

-No hay problema. – Respondió más tranquila. - ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Tio salió por unos momentos, pero regresará pronto. –

-¿Tio salió? Ya veo, no hay problema. – Megumi abrazó a Kurumi y la miró fijamente. – Tienes un aroma muy peculiar, Kurumi. –

-Gracias… ¿Eh? ¿Dijo "aroma"? – Preguntó confundida volteando a verla.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Tu olor, por supuesto. – Dijo Gash mientras volteaba a verla. – Es demasiado fuerte que incluso me "atrajo" desde mi casa. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¡¿Eh?! – Kurumi se exaltó cuando vio que Megumi sonrió mostrando dos colmillos y rápidamente la tomó de los hombros para morderla. - ¡No! ¡Suéltame, Megumi! – Kurumi logró detenerla, pero la fuerza de la castaña era más grande que la de ella. – _"Tengo que hacer algo rápido…" –_

Kurumi pateó a Megumi en el pie y la tumbó en el suelo, aprovechó para sacar un extraño spray que tenía en su vestido y lo roció en el rostro de la mujer.

-¿Qu-Qué…? – Megumi comenzó a marearse por el olor a ajo combinado con otras especias y poco después quedó inconsciente de nuevo.

Kurumi soltó un suspiro. – Justo a tiempo…Que suerte que siempre cargo el spray que Sherry me dio. – Guardó nuevamente la sustancia en su vestido y miró a Megumi. – Creo…que ya es tarde… -

-¡Tio, ya volví! – Ted entró a la casa y se extrañó de ver a Kurumi ahí y a Megumi en el suelo. - ¿Tú? Y Megumi… ¿Qué pasó? –

-Luego te explico, ahora ayúdame a llevarla a la habitación. – Dijo Kurumi cargando a Megumi.

-Bien… - Murmuró no muy convencido, pero la ayudó a cargar a la mujer y entre ambos la llevaron a la habitación y la recostaron nuevamente en la cama. – Ahora sí cuéntame, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Tio? –

-En resumen Megumi se convirtió en vampiro y trató de morderme, así que la noqueé con un spray que me regaló Sherry, la caza vampiros. – Explicó Kurumi. – Tio fue a traer a Cherish para que nos ayudara. –

-¡¿Se convirtió?! – Exclamó sorprendido y Kurumi asintió. – Pobre Tio…estará destrozada. – Su mirada cambió a una preocupada al nombras a la pelirroja. - ¡Espera! ¡¿Dijiste que fue por Cherish?! – Kurumi volvió a asentir. - ¡¿La dejaste ir sola?! –

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó confundida.

-¡Cherish es una vampira! ¡Lo más seguro es que fue a verla al cementerio! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi se exaltó. - ¡Tengo que ir por ella! ¡Por favor, cuida a Megumi por mí! – Dijo mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Espera! ¡No me dejes solo con una vampira! – Exclamó alterado, pero fue en vano ya que Kurumi se había ido. – Ay, rayos… -

[…]

-¡Tio! ¡Tio! ¡Responde, Tio! – Kurumi estaba recorriendo el cementerio en busca de su amiga, hacía frío y había un poco de niebla en el lugar. - ¡Tio! ¡Tio! – Estaba un poco cansada, pero no cesó en su búsqueda. - ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Uh? –

Kurumi volteó hacia una tumba que conocía a la perfección, era de mármol y tenía escrito con letras antiguas un nombre en la parte superior: ZEON BELL. Su amigo solía ir a dormir ahí, pero hoy estaba en casa… Entonces ¿por qué la tapa estaba medio abierta? Su curiosidad aumentó y se acercó.

Kurumi movió la tapa y miró las escaleras que estaban dentro de la supuesta tumba, tomó una antorcha que solía ocultar ahí y la prendió. Bajó cuidadosamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a una cripta antigua en la que había un ataúd al fondo, se quedó en shock al ver ahí a alguien…

-¡¿Rodeaux?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! – Kurumi miró al hombre al frente.

-¡Kurumi! – Tio salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó mientras lloraba. - ¡Me mordió! ¡El vampiro me mordió! –

-¿Qué? – Kurumi la abrazó y miró furiosa a Rodeaux. - ¡¿Por qué mordiste a Tio?! –

-Para recuperarme, claro está. – Dijo limpiando la sangre que escurría de sus colmillos. – Ese maldito vampirito que juega contigo me dejó herido la última vez. –

-¡Y te irá peor si no te vas inmediatamente! – Dijo Kurumi sacando el puñal de oro de su vestido.

–Tan brusca como siempre, dulce muñeca. – Dijo Rodeaux recargándose en la pared.

-¡Me voy a convertir en un vampiro! – Lloraba Tio alterada. - ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –

-Tranquila Tio, estarás bien. – Dijo Kurumi consolándola. – No te convertirás si el vampiro no te pasa la infección, y confío en que Rodeaux no lo hará. – Afirmó mirando al vampiro.

-La niñita estará bien, no planeo infectarla. – Rodeaux sonrió con malicia. – Pero quiero que me des algo a cambio. –

-¿Ahora qué? – Dijo mirándolo.

-No he podido recuperarme con una sangre pura, necesito algo más…fuerte. – Dijo con un tono de voz diferente al usual. – Quiero el elixir de la vida. –

-¿Elixir? – Preguntó confundida.

-Así es, el elixir. – Afirmó con su sonrisa marcada. – Se encuentra en el Inframundo, puedes llegar ahí por un pequeño pozo…no debe ser difícil para ti, ya has estado antes en la entrada. –

-¿Pozo? – Murmuró mirándolo. - ¿Hablas del pozo en el que está el Libro Antiguo? –

Rodeaux asintió. - ¿Qué dices? Ese elixir también te servirá para librarte de la infección. –

-¿Qué? – Dijo Tio confundida. - ¿Estás…infectada? –

-Tranquila, no pasará nada, estoy bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa y después volvió a ver a Rodeaux. - ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? –

-Infectaré a tu preciada amiga. – Respondió.

-Maldito… ¡No me jodas! – Kurumi corrió hacia él intentando apuñalarlo y Rodeaux la golpeó tirándole el puñal.

-¡No caeré en eso dos veces, mocosa! – Exclamó golpeándola.

-¡Kurumi! – Tio se asustó.

-¡No me subestimes! – Kurumi, de sus medias, sacó el cuchillo de plata que Zeon le había regalado y se lo encajó en la pierna a Rodeaux.

-¡MALDITA! – Rodeaux la pateó y su pierna mostró una quemadura donde el cuchillo le traspasó. - ¡Si no me traes ese elixir, la mataré…! – Dijo esto y después desapareció de ahí.

-¡Kurumi! – Tio corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Vamos por Cherish. –

-Sí… - Murmuró más tranquila.

Ambas subieron las escaleras para salir de la cripta y volvieron a tapar la tumba. Después caminaron hasta llegar a un mausoleo, entraron en él y subieron por unas escaleras de tierra hasta llegar a un cuarto donde habían cuatro ataúdes en las paredes y al fondo una más grande.

-Rayos, perdí el ajo… - Dijo Tio buscando en sus bolsillos.

-¿Ajo? – Preguntó Kurumi.

Tio asintió. – Necesitas un ajo para despertar a un vampiro. –

-Yo iré, sé otra manera de despertarlos. – Dijo Kurumi caminando hacia el ataúd. – Zeon me la enseñó. -

-Ya veo…te esperaré abajo entonces. – Dijo regresando al piso de abajo.

Kurumi se acercó al ataúd y lo abrió: dentro estaba una chica rubia de cabello ondulado y piel pálida, era muy hermosa y aparentaba tener unos 17 años. Vestía una blusa roja de manga larga, una falda rosada de tablones, unas botas blancas y una boina rosa en su cabello.

Kurumi sacó el cuchillo y se pinchó la yema del dedo índice, después lo puso encima de la boca de la rubia y dejó que una gota de sangre cayera en la boca de la mujer. Cherish abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras la gota de sangre resbalaba por su lengua.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – Dijo abriendo por completo sus ojos. - ¿Tio? –

-Ella está abajo, yo soy amiga de Tio, me llamo Kurumi. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Kurumi? Ya veo. – Dijo sentándose y lambiendo la sangre del dedo de Kurumi. - ¿Cómo supiste del "Beso del Príncipe"? Jamás se lo conté a Tio. –

-¿El Beso del Príncipe? No sabía que se llamaba así. – Respondió alejando su dedo de Cherish. – Zeon me lo enseñó. –

-¡¿Zeon?! – Exclamó Cherish levantándose del ataúd.

Kurumi asintió. - ¿Lo conoces? ¿Son amigos? –

-No somos amigos, pero es muy popular entre nosotros… - Dijo mirándola. – Si han venido a despertarme es porque ha pasado algo ¿no es así? –

-No hay tiempo que perder, te lo explicaremos en el camino. – Respondió Kurumi.

-Bien, andando. – Cherish siguió a Kurumi hacia abajo, encontrándose con Tio.

-¡Cherish! – Tio corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. - ¡Tienes que ayudarme, por favor…! –

-Tranquila, démonos prisa, me lo contarás todo en el camino. – Dijo amablemente.

-Sí…vamos. – Respondió Tio.

Las 3 chicas salieron corriendo a toda prisa a casa de Tio mientras le contaban a Cherish lo que había sucedido…pero la noche es joven, y lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 4 de Beso Rojo, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Historias Conectadas por Sangre

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo V: "Historias Conectadas por Sangre"**

-Ya veo, eso pasó… - Murmuró Cherish mirando a la inconsciente Megumi. – Pero yo no creo que Gash lo haya hecho. –

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Ted mirándola.

-Lo conozco, Gash no sería capaz de morder a alguien… -

-La otra vez intentó morderme a mí. – Dijo Ted asustado. - ¡Me quería dejar seco! –

-¡Ya cállate! – Exclamó Tio pegándole.

-Gash es vegetariano…yo tampoco creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así. – Respondió Kurumi.

-Pero esa chica lo vio… - Murmuró Tio.

-¿Y si la llamamos para que venga? Pudo haberse confundido. – Dijo Kurumi tratando de sonar positiva.

-Sí, lo haré. – Tio bajó para llamar por teléfono a la chica.

-Estoy segura que no fue Gash. – Dijo Cherish mirando a Megumi. – Él no lo haría nunca. –

-Yo también confío en él. – Dijo Kurumi.

-Yo no. – Afirmó Ted.

-¿Bueno? Soy Tio, lamento llamar a estas horas. – Dijo Tio hablando por teléfono. – Sé que es tarde, pero ¿podrías venir a casa? Queremos preguntarte algunas cosas sobre lo sucedido. ¿Sí? ¡Gracias! Te esperamos entonces. Adiós. – Tio colgó y subió a reunirse con los demás. – Dijo que vendría inmediatamente. –

-Bien, esperémosla. – Dijo Cherish con una sonrisa.

[…]

-Lamento la tardanza. – Dijo la chica pelirosa parada del otro lado de la puerta. - ¿En qué soy útil? –

-Queríamos saber si podías decirnos cómo era el chico que viste. – Dijo Kurumi.

-Era un niño como de 12 años, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos naranjas enormes. – Respondió.

-Era Gash… - Murmuró Tio.

-¿Estás segura de que era él? – Preguntó Kurumi y la chica asintió.

-Chicas, ¿podría…? – Cherish salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia ellas, pero antes de terminar de hablar una bala le atravesó el brazo.

-¡¿Cherish?! – Exclamó Tio asustada.

-¡Aléjense, es una vampira! – Exclamó la pelirosa con una pistola en manos.

-¡No dispares! – Ted se puso frente a Cherish.

-¡¿Por qué la atacaste?! – Gritó Kurumi.

-¡Es una vampira, es peligrosa! – Exclamó la pelirosa apuntando a Cherish.

-¡Unu! ¡Déjala! – Gash golpeó a la pelirosa y le tumbó la pistola. - ¡No las ataques! – Exclamó sacando un puñal de su manto y apuntándole a ella.

-¿Oh? Qué interesante. – La pelirosa caminó acercándose a él, pegando el puñal contra su estómago, Gash retrocedió un poco y ella sonrió. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes matarme? –

-Unu… - Gash comenzó a sudar, la chica caminó nuevamente hacia él y el rubio volvió a retroceder.

-Tan débil como siempre, niño bobo. – Dijo soltando una risa. - ¡Eres la vergüenza de los vampiros! – La pelirosa salió corriendo del lugar mientras se reía.

-Unu… - Gash dejó caer el puñal. – Lo siento… -

-¡Cherish, aguanta! – Ted y Kurumi cargaron a Cherish y la recostaron en la cama de Tio, la pelirroja trajo un kit médico y comenzó a tratar la herida de la rubia.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa… - Murmuró Gash sentado cerca de Cherish.

-¿Quién era esa chica? – Preguntó Ted. – Llegó con un arma atacando. –

-Lo que me sorprendió es que sabía que Cherish era una vampira… - Murmuró Kurumi.

-Te llamó la vergüenza Gash… - Dijo Tio mirándolo. - ¿La conoces? –

-Unu…se llama Cheeta… - Asintió agachando la mirada. – Es mi madre… -

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los 3 niños sorprendidos.

-¡¿Tu madre?! – Exclamó Tio.

Gash asintió. – Me odia porque dice que soy la vergüenza de los vampiros por alimentarme de sangre vegetal y, además, peleo contra los míos.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Ted.

-¿Y entonces qué podemos hacer ahora? – Dijo Tio alterada.

-Tranquila, la infección es reciente, puede recuperarse con el tratamiento adecuado. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa tratando de calmarla.

-Cheeta…Cheeta se ha ido ¿verdad…? Murmuró Cherish despertando.

-¡Cherish! – Exclamó Ted acercándose.

-Sí, ya se ha ido. – Dijo Gash.

-¿La conoces? – Preguntó Kurumi con curiosidad.

Cherish asintió. – Si, la conozco…es una de las vampiresas que han vivido más tiempo… -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no aparenta más de 16 años! – Exclamó Tio.

-Les contaré una historia que seguramente les parecerá familiar… - Dijo Cherish sentándose en la cama. – Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una mansión de Transilvania, una mujer dio a luz a una niña a la cual llamaron Cheeta. Su madre falleció cuando nació y al poco tiempo su padre se casó con otra mujer, la cual comenzó a temerle cuando notó que su hijastra evitaba la luz y se comportaba de una manera un tanto agresiva…un día la descubrió mordiendo y succionando la sangre de una mucama, Cheeta escapó al bosque y su madrastra mandó a un cazador a matarla y le pidió que le trajera el corazón de la niña, ya que se creía en ese entonces que esa era la única manera de matar a un vampiro… - Cherish tomó un poco de aire y continuó. – Pero cuando el cazador la encontró sintió pena por ella, así que la dejó huir y le entregó a la madrasta el corazón de un siervo que mató en el bosque. –

-¡Es el cuento de Blanca Nieves! – Exclamó Tio.

Cherish asintió. – Cheeta encontró la caza de unos enanos y se quedó a vivir con ellos, a diferencia del cuento, los enanos eran caníbales y la convirtieron en su reina…cuando la madrastra descubrió que seguía viva en el bosque, siendo una anciana ahora, envenenó una manzana y se la dio a Cheeta, haciéndola caer en un sueño profundo hasta que, muchos años después, un "Príncipe" llamado Rodeaux la despertó de su sueño… -

-¿Y cómo es posible que viviera tanto tiempo? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Los vampiros podemos caer en un estado parecido a la hibernación, dormimos por años sin que nuestro cuerpo se descomponga, yo pasé por eso una vez hace tiempo. – Dijo Cherish.

-¡¿Eres la Bella Durmiente?! – Exclamó Ted sorprendido.

Cherish asintió. – Al parecer mi historia trágica dio vida a un hermoso cuento de hadas… - Murmuró cabizbaja.

-¿Y también te despertó un Príncipe? – Preguntó Tio ilusionada.

Cherish negó con la cabeza. – Parecía un príncipe con ese cabello corto y su físico…pero en realidad era una chica, me despertó con un beso, pero no con uno de amor, sino de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste hace un rato. – Dijo mirando a Kurumi.

-Ya veo, por eso se llama el Beso del Príncipe… - Murmuró Kurumi.

Cherish asintió. – Pinchó su dedo y dejó correr las gotas de sangre por mi boca. –

-¿Y quién fue esa chica? – Preguntó Ted.

-Fue Cheeta. – Respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos.

-A que no esperaban que Blanca Nieves fuera quien despertó a la Bella Durmiente ¿verdad? – Dijo mirándolos.

[…]

Pasaron unas horas y Cherish había caído en un sueño profundo por la debilidad por culpa de la bala de plata que Cheeta le había disparado. Ted se había ido a su casa mientras que Gash, Kurumi y Tio se quedaron conversando en la cocina.

-¿Qué haremos ahora…? – Murmuró Tio recostada sobre la mesa.

-Unu, no lo sé… - Respondió Gash. – Necesitamos un antídoto rápido… -

-¿Se lo pedimos a Sherry? – Dijo Tio.

Gash negó con la cabeza. – Preferiría venir a asesinarlas antes que darnos un antídoto. –

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Preguntó Tio angustiada.

-¿El elixir de la vida…puede salvar a Megumi y a Cherish? – Preguntó Kurumi.

-¿Cómo sabes del elixir? – Preguntó Gash mirándola sorprendido.

-Antes de despertar a Cherish nos encontramos a Rodeaux… - Respondió Kurumi. – Me pidió que le trajera el elixir del Inframundo a cambio de no convertir a Tio en un vampiro… -

-El elixir podría salvarles la vida sin duda. – Respondió Gash. – Pero es peligroso que vayas sola y yo no quepo por ahí. –

-Yo puedo ir con ella. – Dijo Tio con firmeza. – Lo haré por mi madre y por Cherish. –

-¿Están seguras? – Preguntó Gash y ambas asintieron. – Entonces hagámoslo. –

-¡Sí! – Asintieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Los tres salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el cementerio buscando la cripta en la que se encontraba el pozo que las llevaría al Inframundo…el duro y escalofriante viaje de Kurumi y Tio comenzaría ahora…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí el capítulo 5 de Beso Rojo, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **A partir del próximo capítulo Tio y Kurumi serán las protagonistas de la historia :3 esperen lo que se vendrá en el viaje al Inframundo de ambas chicas!**

 **Dudas, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. El Inframundo

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo VI: "El Inframundo"**

-Es aquí. – Dijo Kurumi moviendo la gran y pesada tapa de piedra sobre el pequeño pozo. – Ya he bajado un par de veces y no hay peligro alguno. –

-Unu, pero nunca has entrado en el Inframundo. – Agregó Gash mirando el pozo. – Y no sabemos qué pueda haber allí. –

-Pronto lo sabremos. – Dijo Kurumi sonriendo. – Necesitamos ese elixir pronto y solo hay una forma de conseguirlo. –

Tio asintió. – Y yo iré contigo. –

El lugar se llenó de silencio por unos momentos, luego Gash suspiró y lo rompió. – Unu…el que vayan juntas no garantiza nada. – Dijo mirándolas. – Pero si yo fuera a bajar por ahí, me gustaría ir acompañado. –

-No hay tiempo que perder. – Finalizó Kurumi.

La pelinegra tomó con fuerza la cuerda que estaba atada a la estatua de una gárgola sobre el pedestal de piedra al lado del pozo, Gash la ayudó a bajar sujetando la cuerda y después de que la chica llegó al fondo ayudó a Tio.

-¡Este lugar es genial! – Exclamó Tio mirando que el pozo era una especie de cueva por la que corría una ligera corriente de agua, por la cual estaban caminando. Estaba oscuro pero Kurumi llevaba una linterna, el lugar era estrecho y apenas cabían ambas juntas.

-Andando. – Dijo Kurumi tomando la iniciativa.

Tio asintió y la siguió. Comenzaron a caminar en la cueva y rodearon la fuente de piedra antigua que estaba en el centro, continuaron caminando y entraron en el siguiente túnel que giraba, caminaron otro poco y llegaron a un túnel que se dividía en dos caminos: uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.

-¿A qué lado vamos? – Preguntó Tio mirando ambos caminos.

-Del lado contrario al que entramos había una puerta de piedra, la cual lleva a una pequeña habitación donde hay un enorme libro antiguo. – Habló Kurumi sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo. – En él leí una secuencia de historias, las cuales siempre se fragmentaban en dos diferentes posibilidades, elegías una y te mandaba a otra historia… - Tomó aire y después buscó algo en las hojas de dicha libretita. – Zeon me dijo que posiblemente esa secuencia sea la respuesta para llegar al Inframundo. –

-¿Eh? ¿Ya habías intentado entrar? – Preguntó confundida.

-Algo por el estilo. – Respondió nerviosa. – El túnel me intrigaba y una vez lo recorrí, pero me perdí al entrar en los túneles binarios, le conté a Zeon e investigamos un poco. –

-Ya veo. – Dijo Tio. – Si ese es el caso, ¿a qué lado debemos ir? –

-Veamos…primero debemos tomar el de la izquierda, una vez lleguemos al segundo túnel iremos a la derecha y después de nuevo a la izquierda… - Explicó leyendo sus apuntes.

Ambas chicas caminaron por el túnel de la izquierda, después fueron a la derecha, continuaron a la izquierda, giraron a la derecha, continuaron de nuevo a la derecha, fueron por la izquierda, dieron vuelta a la derecha y finalmente caminaron por la izquierda.

Habían caminado bastante rato por el túnel y no podían ver el final, caminaron por media hora y terminaron chocando contra una reja de veinte barrotes verticales que cerraban el camino.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Dijo Tio mirando los barrotes.

-No veo otra solución que cortarlos. – Kurumi sacó su cuchillo de plata que guardaba en sus medias.

-¿Un cuchillo? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Tio no muy convencida.

-No juzgues a mi amiguito tan rápido. – Dijo guiñándole el ojo y se acercó al barrote central, el cual comenzó a raspar con el cuchillo.

Tio se sorprendió de ver que efectivamente estaba funcionando, pues el barrote comenzó a cortarse poco a poco.

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Si sirvió! – Dijo Tio.

-Te lo dije. – Afirmó Kurumi sonriente mientras continuaba.

A los pocos minutos el cuchillo había cortado medio barrote, pero Kurumi dejó caer el cuchillo mientras exclamaba con dolor.

-¡Está ardiendo! – Gritó.

En cuestión de segundos el barrote se puso al rojo vivo y el agua a su alrededor comenzó a hervir, cuando el metal comenzó a fundirse, el corte se cerró y después se enfrió con rapidez.

-¿Habrá sido un guardián o algo por el estilo? – Preguntó Tio mirando por todos lados.

-No, debe ser un mecanismo de seguridad. – Respondió Kurumi mientras recogía el cuchillo y golpeaba los barrotes. – Debe haber uno suelto o algo parecido… -

-Cuando los golpeas es como si tocaras una melodía. – Dijo Tio mirando hacia arriba, viendo que los barrotes eran de distintos tamaños. – Hasta parece un xilófono. –

-Tocando…tocando… ¡Ah! ¡Eso es! – Exclamó sonriendo. – ¡Tocando para Elisa se evita su sonrisa! –

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo sin comprender.

-Al final de la última historia que leí en el "Liberinto", el Libro Antiguo del que te hablé, estaba marcada esa frase… -

-¿Y qué significa? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Luego te explico, por ahora habrá que tocar una melodía… - Dijo Kurumi.

-Gash me contó que a él le gustaba escuchar música de Beethoven para tranquilizarse. – Dijo Tio. – Sé tocar la Quinta de Beethoven, creo…si lo intento tal vez salga. – La pelirroja soltó una risita.

-Bien, te lo encargo, Tio. – Agregó Kurumi dándole el cuchillo.

-Veamos… - Tio comenzó a golpear los barrotes creando dicha melodía. – Creo que era así… -

Las primeras veces cometió errores, pero al poco tiempo logró crear la tonada de la conocida melodía. Los 3 barrotes centrales se elevaron como si el techo los succionara y dejó una abertura exacta para que ambas pasaran a duras penas.

-¡Funcionó! – Exclamó Tio.

-Andando. – Kurumi le sonrió y ambas pasaron.

Los barrotes cayeron con gran velocidad y cerró el paso detrás de ellas nuevamente.

-Espero que también funcione cuando regresemos. – Dijo Tio devolviéndole el cuchillo a Kurumi.

- _"Si es que volvemos…" –_ Pensó Kurumi para sí, después guardó el cuchillo y suspiró. – Continuemos. –

Ambas niñas continuaron el camino por un largo rato, se sintieron aliviadas cuando lograron ver la lejana luz de la salida, así que aceleraron el paso y lograron salir del túnel. Ambas miraron asombradas el lugar sin creerlo.

-¡Es imposible! – Exclamó Tio apuntando al cielo. - ¡La-La Luna se ve desde aquí! –

-Debemos estar a unos 50 metros bajo tierra al menos… - Murmuró Kurumi confundida. – No debería ser posible eso… -

-Además hoy había cuarto menguante… - Dijo Tio. - ¿Hemos viajado a otro mundo? –

Ambas salieron del pequeño río (que les llegaba a los talones) y llegaron a tierra, admiraron el paisaje asombradas: árboles, flores y distintas plantas que eran semejantes y, a la vez, distintas a las que ellas conocían.

-Es como un jardín… - Murmuró Tio.

-Tienes razón. – Afirmó Kurumi, quien comenzó a olfatear. – Oye Tio, ¿no hueles a rosas? –

-¿Eh? – Tio comenzó a olfatear. – Es cierto. –

Ambas chicas siguieron el dulce aroma por unos momentos y llegaron a un enorme rosal: los capullos medían más de un metro, los tallos parecían troncos esbeltos y las espinas eran como afiladas dagas.

Ambas se quedaron extasiadas por aquél aroma y el bello paisaje. No podían apartar la mirada de aquél bello rosal enorme que parecía la mayor atracción del hermoso jardín.

-¡Wahh! – Exclamó Tio abrazando a Kurumi.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confundida.

-A-A-Aquella rosa nos-nos-nos está mirando… - Tartamudeó apuntando a uno de los cinco capullos.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi volteó y notó que el brote de la rosa estaba un poco abierto y dos ojos verdes oscuro brillaron con la luz de Luna desde el interior.

-¿Qué hacen ahí afuera? – Preguntó la flor. - ¿No pueden conciliar el sueño? –

Ambas se acercaron a la flor algo confundidas, la luz de la Luna iluminó sus rostros cuando estuvieron un poco más cerca.

-¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó al darse cuenta que eran unas completas desconocidas. - ¿De dónde han venido? –

-No temas. – Respondió Kurumi tranquila. – No queremos dañarte, nosotras venimos de…arriba, dime, ¿qué lugar es este? Estamos perdidas. –

El capullo se abrió por completo y del interior salió una chica un poco más bajita que Kurumi, tenía el cabello color ceniza largo y trenzado, usaba un corto vestido hecho de pétalos de rosa color rojo y usaba unas zapatillas a juego del mismo color.

-Mi nombre es Octavia, pero llámenme Milla. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Y están en el Jardín de la Luna, ¿quiénes son? ¿Por dónde han entrado? –

-Mi nombre es Kurumi y ella es mi amiga Tio. – Respondió con tranquilidad. – Vinimos por el túnel siguiendo la pequeña corriente que desemboca en el estanque. –

-Estoy feliz de verlas. – Dijo sonriente. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien vino…Mucho, mucho tiempo, estoy segura de que mis hermanas también se alegrarán. –

-¿Son muchas? – Preguntó Tio.

-Somos cinco. – Respondió. – Prímula, Tercia, Quintina, Sixtina y yo. –

-¿Y cómo llegaron hasta aquí? – Preguntó Kurumi.

-Siempre hemos estado aquí. – Respondió Milla.

-¿No conocen el mundo de arriba? – Agregó Tio.

-No. – Afirmó.

-¿Y nunca han intentado ir? – Dijo Kurumi.

-¿Por qué? Si aquí se está muy bien. – Afirmó Milla.

Kurumi y Tio se miraron sin saber que decir, todo era demasiado extraño…de pronto la Luna comenzó a brillar intensamente y se convirtió en un radiante Sol.

-¿Amaneció? – Preguntó Tio confundida.

-El Jardín de la Luna se ha convertido en el Jardín del Sol. – Respondió Milla tranquilamente.

En ese momento los demás capullos se abrieron y otras cuatro niñas salieron de ellos, una vez miraron a Tio y a Kurumi soltaron un grito de terror a coro.

-¡No se asusten! ¡Son amigas! – Exclamó Milla calmándolas. – Vienen desde arriba y son buenas, así que no teman hermanitas.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron a la pelirroja y a la pelinegra con cuidado. Todas usaban vestidos similares al de Milla, pero de diferente color.

-Soy Prímula, pero llámenme Patie. – Dijo la de cabello azul-verdoso corto y ojos aqua que usaba un vestido de pétalos azules.

-Yo soy Tercia, pero llámenme Reira. – Dijo la de cabello violeta corto y ojos de morado oscuro, usaba un vestido de pétalos violetas.

-Yo soy Quintina, pero llámenme Jem. – Dijo la de cabello rubio chino atado en dos coletas levantadas y ojos verdes, su vestido era de pétalos rosas.

-Yo soy Sixtina, pero llámenme Elly. – Dijo la de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes fuerte, su vestido era de pétalos magenta.

-¡Vengan con nosotras, les enseñaremos nuestro tesoro! – Exclamó Patie tomando a Kurumi del brazo derecho y Reira le tomaba el izquierdo.

Jem y Elly tomaron a Lucía y las cuatro hermanas las condujeron al interior del enorme rosal, donde sus tallos formaban laberintos estrechos y espinosos. Cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro que había en el centro del rosal gigante Milla exclamó.

-¡No lo hagan, son amigas! – Gritó.

Fue tarde, las cuatro hermanas empujaron a las chicas intrusas al claro, donde el piso se hundió debajo de sus pies y ambas cayeron a un pozo de más de dos metros de altura, no sufrieron heridas gracias al lecho de rosas en el suelo, pero imposibilitadas de poder escapar de aquél lugar…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí la parte 6 de este especial de Halloween, espero que les guste uwu**

 **Inspirado en la saga de "El Mundo Flotante" de Carlo Frabetti, la recomiendo C: referencias ajenas a personas reales y otras historias y/o libros :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews nwn**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Escapa y se Atrapada

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo VII: "Escapa y se Atrapada"**

-¡No lo hagan, son amigas! – Gritó.

Fue tarde, las cuatro hermanas empujaron a las chicas intrusas al claro, donde el piso se hundió debajo de sus pies y ambas cayeron a un pozo de más de dos metros de altura, no sufrieron heridas gracias al lecho de rosas en el suelo, pero imposibilitadas de poder escapar de aquél lugar.

-¡¿Por qué las han traído a la trampa?! – Exclamó Milla. - ¡Son amigas! –

-No seas ingenua. – Replicó Patie. – Si ellas han venido hasta aquí solo puede ser por una cosa. –

-¡Escuchen! – Gritó Tio desde el fondo. - ¡Nosotras no sabemos nada de este lugar y tampoco queremos hacerles daño! Vinimos porque nos contaron que en el Inframundo existe un elixir que puede curar enfermedades, y mi madre… ¡Mi madre lo necesita, está muy enferma! –

-¿Y qué enfermedad tiene tu madre? – Preguntó Reira mientras se asomaba al pozo.

-Jamás lo entenderían… - Murmuró Tio tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No somos tontas y acaban de comprobarlo. – Dijo Jem.

-Nosotras entendemos muchas cosas, incluso más de las que imaginan. – Finalizó Elly.

-Mi madre… ¡Mi madre ha sido ataca por…por un vampiro! – Explicó Tio.

Al escuchar esto último, las cinco hermanas soltaron un grito de susto y huyeron rápidamente del lugar, dejándolas solas en aquél pozo.

Kurumi y Tio estuvieron gritando por horas hasta que terminaron roncas y sin voz, trataron de trepar por las paredes o alcanzar la salida subiéndose a los hombros de la otra, pero todo fue en vano…

Después de unas horas cayeron agotadas sobre el lecho de rosas y se quedaron profundamente dormidas…No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, pero una voz suave desde la cima las despertó.

-¡Salgan rápido! – Dijo Milla mientras dejaba caer una especie de liana.

-¿Ya ha anochecido otra vez? – Dijo Tio mirando al cielo. - ¡La Luna está azul! – Exclamó después de frotar sus ojos.

-Pero solo han pasado 8 horas… - Murmuró Kurumi mirando el reloj en la mano de Tio.

-Es la hora de la siesta. – Explicó Milla. – Mis hermanas están durmiendo, ¡así que suban rápido! –

Tio se agarró de la liana y trepó por las terrosas paredes del pozo, Milla la ayudó a salir y después, entre ambas, ayudaron a Kurumi.

-Vamos al estanque. – Dijo Kurumi, pero Milla negó con la cabeza.

-Mis hermanas han tapado la entrada y soltaron la Hydra. – Dijo Milla. – Síganme, no debemos perder el tiempo, la Luna no tarda en convertirse en Sol. –

Sin más que decir, Milla salió corriendo entre los espinosos tallos del rosal mientras era seguida por Kurumi y Tio en silencio. La Luna azul que brillaba con sutileza se comenzó a volver violeta, después se hizo rojilla y finalmente terminó de color amarillo, en cuestión de segundos su brillo aumentó bruscamente y el día hizo aparición otra vez.

Estaban pasando cerca de la zona del rosal donde estaban los capullos de las cinco hermanas cuando un grito desgarrador las hizo detenerse.

-¡Es Patie! – Exclamó Milla. - ¿Qué habrá pasado? –

-¡Me han mordido! ¡Las forasteras me han chupado la sangre mientras dormía! – Exclamó Patie aterrorizada desde su capullo.

Kurumi y Tio se miraron atónitas, Milla rápidamente se abrió paso entre los tallos espinosos y llegó hasta su hermana.

-Las forasteras han estado en el pozo todo el tiempo, Patie. – Dijo Milla. – Acabo de sacarlas y no me he separado de ellas ni un momento. –

-¡¿Las has sacado?! ¡Eres una traidora! – Exclamó Patie. - ¡Mira lo que me han hecho! –

Patie giró la cabeza y le mostró el lado derecho de su cuello, efectivamente había ahí dos diminutos puntos rojos. Kurumi y Tio salieron de la sorpresa y caminaron hacia donde estaban ambas hermanas.

-Escucha, Patie. – Dijo Kurumi mirándola. – Tio y yo hemos venido en son de paz y ustedes nos han arrojado a un pozo sin ningún motivo. – Explicó. – Y a pesar de todo no queremos dañarlas, juro que no sé quién te ha mordido.

-Sí, además ya has oído de Milla que nosotras hemos estado en ese pozo hasta hace unos minutos. – Continuó Tio. – Así que no pudimos haber sido nosotras. –

-No sé cómo lo han hecho. – Interrumpió Patie. – Pero han llegado hasta aquí en busca del elixir y poco después me han chupado la sangre. –

-¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – Preguntó Tio cruzando los brazos.

Las cinco hermanas se miraron fijamente desconcertadas.

-Creo que las forasteras no mienten. – Habló Elly. – No huelen a falsedad. –

Patie hizo una larga pausa y después habló. – ¿No saben lo que es el elixir? –

-No. – Contestó Kurumi.

-¿Y cómo pensaban encontrarlo? – Preguntó Jem.

-Bueno…pensábamos que los habitantes del Inframundo nos recibirían amablemente y nos lo ofrecerían. – Respondió Tio.

-Si no están mintiendo… - Murmuró Patie tocándose el cuello. – Entonces alguien las ha seguido y me ha mordido. –

-¿Quién pudo haber sido? – Preguntó Milla mirando a la pelirroja y la pelinegra.

-No es algo posible. – Contestó Kurumi. – Hemos bajado por un pozo muy estrecho. –

-Sí, solamente alguien tan delgado como nosotras o ustedes podría pasar por ahí. – Terminó Tio.

Patie, Reira, Jem y Elly se juntaron algo alejadas y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas un rato.

-Tal vez ustedes no sean culpables. – Dijo Patie. – Pero está claro que esa cosa ha venido con ustedes. –

Patie sacó una espina gigante de su vestido que blandió como si fuese una daga, todas las demás hicieron lo mismo exceptuando a Milla.

-¡No se muevan! – Exclamó Kurumi sacando su daga de oro y su cuchillo de plata.

Una vez vieron ambas armas, las cinco hermanas gritaron asustadas y huyeron a toda prisa del lugar.

-No entiendo nada de nada. – Murmuró Tio.

-Yo tampoco. – Dijo guardando sus armas. - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –

-No podemos volver por donde vinimos… - Respondió Tio. – Creo que tendremos que buscar otra salida. –

Kurumi observó detenidamente el lugar, rodearon el rosal y descubrieron que un pequeño arroyo corría por detrás de él. - ¿Lo seguimos? – Sugirió.

-¿Tenemos otra alternativa? – Preguntó Tio, Kurumi negó con la cabeza y la pelirroja suspiró. – Andando entonces. –

Caminaron siguiendo el pequeño arroyo por un buen tramo, el cual se iba haciendo un poco más grande, desembocaba en un rio grande que daba a una cascada de 10 metros de alto.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? – Preguntó Tio sentándose en una piedra.

-Bueno, llegamos a un camino sin salida. – Respondió Kurumi. – Aprovechemos para comer y beber algo, estoy agotada. –

-Ojalá que esta agua sea bebible… - Murmuró Tio mientras miraba el rio a su lado.

Kurumi se sentó en el césped al lado de Tio y abrió la mochila que cargaba para buscar un poco de comida.

-¿Por qué has traído una muñeca? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Yo no he traído ninguna muñeca. – Respondió Tio mirándola.

Kurumi metió las manos en la mochila y sacó del interior una muñeca de porcelana con cabellos rizados de color castaño, mejillas rosadas y piel blanca. Usualmente tenía un vestido negro con encajes blancos, pero ahora estaba en un ceñido calzón de seda hasta las rodillas y una ajustada blusa de tirantes con encajes.

-¡Es la muñeca de Nicole! – Exclamó Tio mirándola. - ¡Te juro que yo no la he traído! –

-¿Y quién pudo haberla metido en la mochila? – Preguntó Kurumi mirando la muñeca.

-Nadie, Kurumi… - Murmuró Tio. – No solo no la he traído, sino que también abrí varias veces la mochila y no estaba ahí. –

-¿Estás segura? – Cuestionó no muy convencida.

-Segurísima, la mochila es muy pequeña y la he revisado varias veces desde que salimos de casa. – Respondió con firmeza.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio tratando de entender la situación, pero una voz detrás de ellas las alarmó y las hizo levantarse de golpe.

-No se asusten, vengo sola. – Dijo Milla con una sonrisa.

Kurumi escondió la muñeca en la mochila rápidamente, Tio se puso frente a la pelinegra para cubrirla y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Ya-Ya veo… - Dijo nerviosa. - ¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí? –

-Esa cascada conecta con el fondo de un lago del Mundo de Arriba. – Contestó Milla apuntando a la cascada.

-¿Y cómo saldremos por el fondo de un lago? – Cuestionó Tio.

-Creo que sé cómo funciona. – Dijo Kurumi acercándose un poco a la orilla. – Saltamos y al caer en el fondo de ese estanque ahí abajo llegaremos al punto donde se conecta con el fondo del lago arriba. –

-Dos metros de profundidad…y todavía otros más para salir del fondo del lago. – Dijo Tio nerviosa. – Eso es mucho… -

-Tranquila, solo tardaremos unos segundos en salir a la superficie del lago. – La tranquilizó Kurumi. – Solo tenemos que saltar…desde estos 10 metros de altura. -

-Correcto. – Afirmó Milla. – La profundidad del estanque es de dos metros solamente, aunque yo nunca he pasado por ahí. –

-¿Y no quieres venir con nosotras? – Le preguntó Tio.

Milla negó con la cabeza. – Este es mi lugar. –

-Pero tus hermanas se enfadarán cuando sepan que nos ayudaste… - Murmuró Tio.

-Sí, podrían hacerte daño. – Afirmó Kurumi.

Milla sonrió. – No se preocupen, ellas no pueden hacerme nada. – Dijo con seguridad. – Ellas me necesitan tanto como yo las necesito a ellas. –

-Ya veo…Entonces gracias por todo Milla. – Dijo Tio con una sonrisa. – Adiós. –

-Tengan buen viaje. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, adiós. – Dijo Kurumi.

Ambas se tomaron las manos y Kurumi se colocó la mochila nuevamente, se acercaron a la orilla y respiraron hondo.

-Estoy muy asustada. – Dijo Tio.

-Yo igual, pero no tenemos de otra. – Afirmó Kurumi. – A la de tres. –

-Una... - Murmuró Tio. – Dos… -

-¡Tres! – Exclamó Kurumi.

Ambas chicas cerraron los ojos y se lanzaron, cayeron con fuerza en el lago y se sumergieron en él, entraron en un hoyo oscuro al fondo y nadaron otros cinco metros hasta que llegaron a la superficie…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 7 de este especial de halloween, creo que no lograré terminarlo antes de que llegue el 31...pero igual lo continuaré hasta el final owo7**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, demandas, copyright y demás en los reviews siempre serán bienvenidos X3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	8. Elixir de la Vida

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo VIII: "Elixir de la Vida"**

-Una... - Murmuró Tio. – Dos… -

-¡Tres! – Exclamó Kurumi.

Ambas chicas cerraron los ojos y se lanzaron, cayeron con fuerza en el lago y se sumergieron en él, entraron en un hoyo oscuro al fondo y nadaron otros cinco metros hasta que llegaron a la superficie.

-¡Lo logramos! – Exclamó Tio soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Kurumi saliendo del agua mientras exprimía su cabello.

-Empapada, ¿y tú? – Bromeó Tio saliendo del agua y exprimiendo su cabellera roja.

-Empapada y con frío. – Kurumi soltó una risita. – Pero ha sido una suerte que todo saliera bien, hasta la muñeca se salvó. – Dijo mientras sacaba la muñeca sana y salva.

-Sí, es una suerte que la linterna sea impermeable. – Dijo Tio sacando la linterna de la mochila.

La pelirroja prendió la linterna y alumbró el lugar: habían llegado a una especie de cueva subterránea, donde al fondo había una escalera que subía a una puerta vieja de madera.

-¿Y…dónde estamos? – Preguntó Tio.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. – Dijo Kurumi soltando un suspiro.

-¿A dónde crees que lleve esa escalera? – Dijo Tio mirándola.

-Es una buena pregunta. – Dijo Kurumi. - ¿Lo averiguamos? –

Kurumi tomó la interna y Tio la muñeca junto con la mochila, ambas caminaron por la estrecha y empinada escalera hasta llegar a la puerta, Kurumi giró la perilla y descubrió que estaba abierta. Ambas entraron y se encontraron con una especie de capilla donde había un altar en el centro y sobre él estaba un candelabro con varias velas encendidas.

-Parece una capilla abandonada o algo así… - Dijo Tio mirando el antiguo y destartalado lugar.

-Sí… ¿Por qué estarán esas velas ahí? – Preguntó Kurumi apuntando la luz de la linterna a las velas.

-Para darles la bienvenida, claro está. – Dijo una voz en la oscuridad con una risa diabólica, ambas chicas la conocieron a la perfección.

-¡¿Rodeaux?! – Exclamó Kurumi mirándolo salir de las sombras. - ¿Cómo sabías que íbamos a salir por aquí? – Preguntó más confundida que asustada.

-Diría que lo vi en mi bola de cristal, pero no me creerías. – Dijo soltando otra carcajada maligna. – Solo lo presentí linda, esta es la única salida conocida, hasta ahora, del Inframundo, aunque no imaginé que irías acompañada. – Rodeaux comenzó a caminar hacia Tio, quien inmediatamente comenzó a temblar.

-¡No la toques! – Exclamó Kurumi amenazándolo con su puñal de oro.

-Que desconfiada eres, querida. – Dijo Rodeaux tranquilo. – Hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas? Así que no le haré nada a tu amiga, solamente quiero esto. – El vampiro tomó la muñeca de las manos de Tio. – Ha sido una gran idea llevar a la cantimplora de Nicole. –

Ambas chicas se quedaron asombradas de ver que Rodeaux removió los cabellos castaños de la muñeca y la mordió en el cuello para después comenzar a chupar con fuerza.

Tio y Kurumi miraban la escena hipnotizadas, pero se quedaron aún más sorprendidas cuando vieron que la muñeca cerró su pequeño puño y golpeó con fuerza en el ojo a Rodeaux, quien la soltó mientras exclamaba con dolor.

-¡Maldita Nicole! – Exclamó mirando con odio a la muñeca que ahora estaba inmóvil en el suelo. – Cuando te agarre… -

-Eres muy valiente con las niñas… - Dijo una voz desde las sombras. - ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu calada? –

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi antes de que el peligris saliera de las sombras.

-Soy más fuerte que tú. – Dijo Rodeaux apretando los dientes. – Y acabo de beber el elixir. –

-¿Enserio? – Dijo Zeon cruzando los brazos. – Si yo recuerdo que la última vez acabaste con un brazo roto. –

-¡Eras dos contra uno! – Exclamó mirando a Kurumi de reojo.

-¿A sí? ¡Pues ahora somos tres! – Dijo Tio saliendo de atrás de Kurumi.

-Además tienes un brazo roto. – Agregó Kurumi mirándolo. – Así que lo mejor sería que te fueras. –

Rodeaux estaba completamente furioso, pero después soltó una risita y se relajó. – Tienes razón, querida. – Dijo. – Me has traído el elixir y te estoy agradecido, así que no hay motivo para pelear entre nosotros. –

Rodeaux se envolvió con su larga capa y desapareció del lugar mientras dejaba a su última carcajada haciendo eco en el lugar.

-Qué tipo tan raro… - Murmuró Tio para sí misma.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi corriendo a abrazarlo. - ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa! –

-No estás ni la mitad de sorprendida de lo que estoy yo. – Murmuró, después alejó a Kurumi de él y la golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza mientras su expresión cambiaba a una irritada. - ¡Maldita mocosa! –

-¡Me duele! – Exclamó sobándose el golpe. - ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me pegas?! –

-¡Despierto de mi siesta y descubro que no estás! ¡Te busco y resulta que habías ido al Inframundo sin mi permiso a traerle el elixir de la vida a ese vampiro lisiado! ¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme por qué te golpeé?! –

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. – Murmuró fastidiada. - ¡Pero esa no es razón para que me golpees! –

-Cállate. – Soltó un suspiro y después las miró. – Además, ¿por qué están empapadas y por qué tienen la muñeca de Nicole? – Preguntó Zeon cruzando los brazos.

-¿Conoces a Nicole? – Preguntó Tio mientras se alejaba un poco de Zeon.

-Sí, es obvio. – Contestó Zeon. – Nicole y su muñeca son muy famosas en nuestro mundo, pero dime ¿por qué te alejas? Acércate que no muerdo…bueno, si muerdo…pero no a las amigas de Kurumi. – Bromeó.

-Tengo malas experiencias con los vampiros… - Murmuró Tio nerviosa mientras tocaba su cuello.

-¿Eh? – Zeon descruzó sus brazos. - ¿Acaso tú…? –

-Te lo explicaré en el camino. – Dijo Kurumi tomando la muñeca del suelo. – Dime Zeon, ¿qué sucede con esta muñeca? –

-¿No lo saben? – Preguntó.

Tio negó con la cabeza. – Nicole me la dejó hace un tiempo para que la cuidara mientras ella estaba…durmiendo. – Explicó la pelirroja. – Yo la tenía en mi casa pensando que era una muñeca normal, pero cuando estábamos en el Inframundo apareció en mi mochila como por arte de magia. –

-Creo saber qué es lo que ha pasado, pero es mejor preguntárselo a ella. – Dijo tomando la muñeca de manos de Kurumi. – Oye Nicole, ¿estás ahí? – Preguntó mirando a los ojos de la muñeca.

-¡Hola, Zeon! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. – Respondió la muñeca con voz cantarina.

Kurumi y Tio dieron un salto hacia atrás mientras se estremecían y se abrazaron mutuamente cuando la muñeca respondió, Zeon soltó una risa divertido de la escena y Kurumi le golpeó en el hombro.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Respondió Zeon ignorando a las chicas. - ¿Podrías contarnos como has llegado a la mochila de Tina? –

-¡Tio! – Exclamó irritada la pelirroja.

-Lo que sea. – Murmuró restándole importancia.

-Se los contaré con mucho gusto, pero primero deben llevar el elixir, el poco que ha dejado Rodeaux, a Megumi y a Cherish, es muy urgente… – Respondió la muñeca. – Y ahora, con su permiso, iré a dormir un poco, estoy agotada… -

-Bien, vámonos. – Zeon se acercó a las tres chicas y las envolvió con su manto negro y desaparecieron de la capilla.

Los tres aparecieron en el parque cercano a la casa de Tio, a partir de ahí se fueron caminando mientras le contaban a Zeon toda la situación.

-Nicole puede controlar la muñeca, que en realidad es un robot, desde unos controles y una pantalla instalada en su ataúd. – Explicó Zeon. – Para ella es como un videojuego, y entre otras cosas, la muñeca puede chupar y almacenar sangre que después lleva a su dueña. –

-¡Por eso Rodeaux la llamó la cantimplora de Nicole! – Exclamó Tio mirando la muñeca en sus manos.

-Supongo que, después de que ustedes bajaron al Inframundo, Cherish despertó a Nicole y luego arrojó la muñeca al pozo para que las siguiera. – Dijo Zeon. – Parece una simple muñeca de porcelana, pero en realidad está hecha de acero esmaltado y puede resistir casi todo, es por eso que puede trepar, nadar, bucear, atravesar el fuego… -

-Y antes de meterse en mi mochila mientras dormíamos en el foso, se coló en el capullo de Patie y le chupó la sangre. – Murmuró Tio hablando consigo misma.

-Así que la sangre de las hermanas del rosal es el elixir de la vida… - Dijo Kurumi entendiendo todo. - ¿Por qué Rodeaux no me dijo? –

-Sabía que si te lo contaba no aceptarías. – Respondió Zeon. – Eres una miedosa para hacer ese tipo de trabajo. –

-¡Cállate! – Renegó mientras le pegaba en el hombro. – Pero creo que tienes razón…supongo que pensó que, una vez abajo, las hermanas del rosal me lo dirían y me ofrecerían generosamente su sangre. –

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera suena aún más estúpido de lo que es. – Dijo Zeon. – Lo más probable es que esperaba que tu propio instinto te lo revelara y la necesitad te llevara a "tomar" el elixir. –

-No soy una vampira… - Murmuró mirándolo de reojo.

-¡AH! – Exclamó Tio de repente, asustando a los otros dos.

-¡No grites de repente! – Exclamaron a coro.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó la pelirroja.

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritas, Trina? – Dijo Zeon mirándola irritado.

-¡Tio! ¡Me llamo Tio! – Exclamó furiosa. –

-Lo que sea. – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Jo… - Murmuró Tio cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué gritaste, Tio? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Ah, es cierto. – Dijo mirando a Kurumi. - ¡Olvidamos a Gash! -

-¡Rayos, es verdad! – Exclamó Kurumi. - ¡Debe seguir esperándonos en el pozo! –

-No se preocupen, Gash está en su casa "descansando". – Dijo mientras volvía a caminar.

-… - Kurumi lo miró fijamente. – No quiero imaginar que le hiciste al pobre… -

-Descansa en paz, Gash… - Murmuró Tio con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué están esperando? – Preguntó Zeon deteniéndose un momento para verlas. - ¡Caminen rápido! –

-¡Sí! – Gritaron ambas niñas y salieron corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Zeon no quiso subir a la casa de Tio, Kurumi se quedó con él para preguntarle el por qué mientras que la pelirroja subió a su casa a toda prisa para llevarle el elixir a su madre y a Cherish.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? – Preguntó confundida Kurumi.

-No quiero ver a Cherish. – Respondió.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó confundida. – Creí que se llevaban bien… -

-No nos llevamos mal. – Respondió Zeon desviando la mirada. – Pero, de momento, prefiero no verla. –

-Oh bueno… - Murmuró Kurumi, luego puso su mano en el hombro de Zeon y sonrió. – Te veré al rato, adiós. – Dijo palmeándolo y después salió corriendo hacia la casa de Tio.

-¡Creí que te quedarías conmigo, mocosa! – Exclamó irritado.

Kurumi subió hasta casa de Tio y fue recibida por Ted, para su sorpresa, Gash estaba ahí con una venda en la cabeza y el ojo derecho morado.

-… - Kurumi lo miró fijamente. – Fue Zeon, ¿verdad? –

-Unu… - Asintió el adolorido Gash.

-Al parecer Rodeaux se tomó más de la mitad del elixir. – Dijo Tio acercándose a Kurumi. – Pero, según Gash, esto es suficiente para salvar a Cherish y a mi madre. –

-Bien, vamos. – Dijo la pelinegra.

Kurumi entró junto a Tio al cuarto donde estaba Cherish para darle a beber el elixir, después fueron con la inconsciente Megumi y también le dieron el elixir, ambas mostraron una inmediata mejoría.

-¿No deberías tomar un poco tú también? – Preguntó Tio mirando a Kurumi.

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – No hay suficiente para las tres, y de momento yo no lo necesito. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Si me hiciera falta en un futuro, podría volver al Inframundo por él. –

-Y yo iré contigo. – Dijo Tio sonriente.

-Sí, gracias. – Respondió.

Poco después todos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas casas a dormir, Kurumi bajó con Zeon (quien seguía esperándola) y se fueron a casa caminando en silencio.

Kurumi ya no tenía frío, ni miedo, ni angustia ni cansancio, Tio le había prestado ropa seca y le había dado un poco de chocolate caliente, estaban cruzando el parque en el que se habían conocido la pelinegra y el peligris, por lo que Kurumi sonrió.

-Soy muy afortunada, ¿verdad? – Dijo Kurumi.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola de reojo.

-A que he conocido buenos amigos desde que me encontraste en este lugar. – Dijo sonriente. – Además, a pesar de todos los peligros he logrado salir ilesa, o bueno casi ilesa, y todo eso ha valido la pena. – Afirmó. – Por esto soy afortunada. –

-Eso es bueno, pero tu padre no piensa lo mismo. – Dijo soltando una risa burlona.

-¡No a cualquiera le gusta que lo amenacen con succionarle la sangre, tarado! – Renegó Kurumi.

-Estoy harto de caminar, démonos prisa. – Zeon ignoró el comentario de Kurumi.

El peligris abrazó a la pelinegra, los envolvió a ambos con su manto negro y después desaparecieron del desolado parque…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 8 de Beso Rojo traido para ustedes recién salido del horno (?) espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Concluí este cap. con el final del libro que usaba de base, así que a partir de aquí las cosas vuelven a ser de mi invención :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	9. Vampiresas

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo IX: "Vampiresas"**

 _A mi sobrina Kurumi:_

 _Me siento feliz de recibir una carta tuya, me gustaría explicarte pronto el por qué desaparecí hace tiempo de su lado._

 _Las historias que me cuentas me han impresionado, jamás pensé que pudieras vivir algo tan fantasioso como eso, pero te creo. Tus encuentros con Zeon, Rodeaux, Koko y los demás personajes que pudiste conocer a lo largo de este tiempo no son coincidencia._

 _¿Sabes? Todos ellos pertenecen a un submundo llamado "El Mundo Intermedio", existen libros que cuentan leyendas de este mundo, tal vez deberías comenzar a buscarlos e informarte un poco antes de involucrarte más._

 _Me sorprende que a tu poca edad hayas tomado el valor para entrar en el Inframundo e, incluso, luchar contra un vampiro anciano en más de una ocasión, guardas mucha valentía en ese pequeño cuerpo de medio metro de altura._

 _Espero que Martel ya esté enterada de la situación, si no le avisas pronto le dará un infarto. Sobre Kiyomaro, ¿crees que podrías tomarle video la próxima vez que Zeon lo amenace? Sería divertido ver su expresión…_

 _Me temo que tus aventuras no han hecho más que empezar, así que sé valiente y no te rindas, porque yo mejor que nadie sé lo que puedes llegar a hacer cuando te lo propones._

 _-Dufaux Fon._

-Tio… - Murmuró Kurumi mientras abrazaba la carta con añoranza.

-¿Sabes? Tu tío me cae bien. – Dijo Zeon con una sonrisa un tanto maldosa.

-¡No vas a amenazar a papá de nuevo! – Exclamó mientras le golpeaba en el hombro. – Además, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de tu mundo? Vampiro mentiroso. –

-¿Qué caso tiene hablar de ello? Es un mundo habitado de criatura místicas que cualquier persona normal les temería. – Dijo Zeon sentándose a su lado. - Decirte solo aumentaría tu curiosidad de ir, eres una chica tonta después de todo. –

-Tsk, bruto. – Murmuró fastidiada. - ¿Cómo es posible que existan libros sobre tu mundo y yo ni lo sabía? ¡Llevo meses viviendo contigo! –

-Ya cállate, eres demasiado ruidosa. – Dijo mientras le ponía el arco en la mano. – Sirve de algo y ve por mi almuerzo, estoy hambriento, no he comido nada por días. –

-¿Qué no comiste nada cuando fui al Inframundo? – Preguntó confundida.

Zeon negó con la cabeza. – Estaba muy ocupado buscando a cierta estúpida que se fue sin MI consentimiento. –

-Que viva contigo no quiere decir que tenga que obedecerte. – Murmuró irritada.

-Mi casa, mis reglas, te callas. – Dijo mientras se levantaba. – Ahora ve por mi comida y no tardes mucho, ¿entendido? – Zeon caminó hacia las escaleras para subir al cuarto, pero se detuvo un momento. – Y más te vale que no te vuelvas a desaparecer, de lo contrario seré yo quien muerda a tus amiguitos la próxima vez. – Diciendo esto continuó subiendo y se encerró en su habitación.

-Mo~…que mandón. – Renegó Kurumi dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Con un "me tenías preocupado" hubiera bastado ¿sabes? – Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Zeon es un bruto a veces. –

[…]

-¿"El Mundo Intermedio"? – Preguntó Tio. – Creo haberlo leído en algún lado… -

- _¿Enserio?_ – Preguntó Kurumi del otro lado del teléfono. - _¿Dónde? Me sería de gran ayuda. –_

-En la biblioteca de la ciudad, está en el estante de leyendas y mitos. – Respondió Tio. – Lo leí para una tarea, pero no recuerdo con exactitud el título del libro, pero era guindo y grueso. –

- _¿Guindo y grueso? ¡Gracias! Iré enseguida, nos vemos después. –_ Dijo Kurumi. – _Adiós. –_

-Suerte en tu búsqueda, avísame de cualquier cosa. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Adiós. –

Tio colgó el teléfono y regresó a la cocina, donde la esperaban para comer Cherish, Megumi y Gash.

[…]

-Libro guindo grueso…libro guindo grueso…libro guindo… - Se repetía mientras buscaba en los estantes de leyendas en la biblioteca. – Libro guindo grueso…libro guindo grueso… ¡Aquí no hay nada así! – Exclamó irritada. - ¿Por qué no aparece? – Kurumi, en su desesperación y por error, tumbó un libro negro grueso con letras rojas. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? –

Levantó el libro y le llamaron la atención las letras elegantes del título que decían "VAMPIRESAS". Kurumi lo tomó y, olvidando su búsqueda, se dirigió a una mesa vacía y abrió el libro: las páginas eran amarillentas, estaban manchada y en algunas ocasiones borrosas, las letras eran parecidas a las del título y tenía páginas gruesas pero desgastadas.

-Veamos… - Kurumi comenzó a leer el índice por inercia, estuvo leyendo la gran lista de nombres, hasta que una parte le llamó la atención.

 _36- Elizabeth Bathory….638_

 _37- Elisa Bright….656_

-¿Elizabeth? – Murmuró Kurumi leyendo el nombre. - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Elisa?! –

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Aun así, ¿qué significa 'la sonrisa de Elisa'? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida._

 _-Elisa es un personaje semi-legendario, es la madre de los vampiros y se le conoce como 'la sonrisa' a la mueca que hacen los vampiros cuando van a morder a alguien. – Explicó Zeon._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¿Será esa Elisa…? – Kurumi, llena de la curiosidad, buscó la página 656 para leer sobre esa vampiresa, esperando encontrar algo que la ayudara a conocer un poco más a Zeon.

 ** _ELISA BRIGHT (1271 -1285)_**

 _Condesa de la corte Francesa, hija del Conde Marchello Bright y de la Condesa Sharon Bright. Murió a los 34 años cuando fue encerrada en la torre más alta del Castillo Bright cuando fue acusada de brujería. Se confirmó que fue resucitada por el Conde Drácula de su muerte, convirtiéndose en una poderosa vampiresa relacionada con la magia negra._

 _Elisa es conocida como la madre de los vampiros y se cree que es la esposa del afamado Conde Drácula, aquél que es conocido como el padre de los vampiros._

 _Elisa entró en la magia negra a la corta edad de los 8 años, comenzando con pequeños sacrificios de gatos negros a las 12 de la madrugada con velas rojas adornado un pentagrama dibujado en el suelo. A la edad de 15 años comenzó a secuestrar jóvenes de entre 12 a 17 años para usarlas como sacrifico para sus rituales, fue entonces que las acusaciones contra la joven culpándola de practicar brujería empezaron._

 _A la edad de 27 años fue descubierta en uno de sus rituales junto a otras personas de la nobleza involucradas en la secta que hacían llamar "Cruxis", todos fueron sentenciados a la hoguera exceptuando a Elisa, quien gracias a la influencia de su padre, fue sometida a un castigo menor, donde viviría encerrada en la torre más alta del Castillo Bright sin tener contacto con algún otro ser vivo._

 _Murió a la edad de 34 años por tuberculosis, la cual contrajo en su estadía en la torre, se decidió que su cuerpo se conservara en ese lugar como un honor hacia ella. Unos años después su cuerpo desapareció misteriosamente de la torre, se cree que desapareció junto al Conde Drácula cuando fue convertida en una vampiresa._

-Elisa… - Murmuró Kurumi atónita ante lo que recién había leído. - ¿Ella hizo…todo esto? – Preguntó para sí misma en voz baja.

Tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir, cuando se recuperó del asombro, decidió regresarse a la página 638 para leer algo sobre el otro nombre que le había llamado la atención. Una vez encontró la página comenzó a leerla:

 ** _ELIZABETH BATHORY (1560-1614)_**

 _Elizabeth Bathory, mejor conocida como "la Condesa Sangrienta", fue una mujer de hermosura plena y pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de Hungría._

 _El crimen de esta mujer fue que asesinaba y torturaba jóvenes de entre 12 a 21 años de edad para beber y bañarse en su sangre para mantener su belleza de manera 'eterna'. Se encontró su diario donde anotaba el nombre de todas sus víctimas, las cuales se registraron como más de 640 doncellas del reino._

 _Fue condenada a una muerta lenta: la emparedaron en el dormitorio de su castillo, dejándole una pequeña ranura por la cual le daban algunos desperdicios como comida y un poco de agua. Murió a los cuatro años de permanecer en esa tumba, sin intentar comunicarse con nadie ni pronunciar la mínima palabra. Fue una especie de suicidio, pues de repente dejó de tocar alimento alguno y falleció a los 54 años de edad._

 _Se creía que era una vampiresa por su obsesión con la sangre, pero no existieron pruebas exactas de cuándo o cómo pudo haberse convertido en una, por lo que continua siendo un misterio._

-¿640 doncellas? ¿Qué es todo esto? – Murmuró Kurumi asombrada de todo lo descubierto.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar el libro cuando unas letras pequeñas al final de la página le llamaron a atención, estaban escritas con pluma roja y eran algo borrosas por el tiempo, pero aun así logró leerlas:

 _Elizabeth Bathory es la reencarnación de Elisa Bright._

 _La reencarnación continuará hasta que el alma de la vampiresa sea destruida antes de apoderarse del nuevo recipiente. ¿Cómo identificarla? Posee la 'tentación', su esencia es única aún sin haber despertado primero la tentación._

 _El deber de la familia Bell es asesinarla a toda costa._

 _A-Su._

-¿Reencarnación…? ¿Tentación…? – Murmuró Kurumi atónita sin comprender lo leído. - ¿Qué significa…todo esto…? –

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil ante aquello… Reencarnación, la Tentación, la misión de la familia Bell… _"Tus encuentros con Zeon, Rodeaux, Koko y los demás personajes que pudiste conocer a lo largo de este tiempo no son coincidencia.",_ las palabras de su tío Dufaux resonaron en su cabeza y la llenaron de más dudas de las que ya tenía…

¿Realmente sus encuentros con todos ellos…no había sido una simple coincidencia?

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 9 de Beso Rojo traído para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado nwn7**

 **La historia de Elisa la he inventado yo, pero la historia de Elizabeth Bathory está basada en hechos reales, pueden buscar su historia en google para más información. En sí Elizabeth no era una vampira, eso lo he agregado yo para darle emoción a la historia, pero no pude evitar usarla ya que es mi personaje "vampirezco" favorito uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, traumas, sugerencias, opiniones, demandas y demás siempre son bienvenidas en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	10. Un Vampiro Mentiroso

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo X: "Un Vampiro Mentiroso"**

Kurumi estaba corriendo a toda prisa hacia la casa de Zeon, tenía muchas dudas que deseaba desesperadamente responder. Tardó unos minutos en llegar a su hogar, estaba sudando, jadeando y realmente muy cansada, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas desde la biblioteca y el Sol le calaba un poco en la piel.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó abriendo la puerta. - ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! ¡ZEON! – Gritó varias veces con alteración.

-¡Cállate, qué ruidosa eres! – Gritó Zeon molesto saliendo de su habitación. - ¡¿Por qué gritas?! –

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! – Exclamó mientras lo miraba. – Tú… ¡Dime la verdad, Zeon! ¡Dímela! –

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora? - Preguntó sin comprender la situación.

-Elisa Bright…Elizabeth Bathory…la tentación… - Dijo entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento. – Yo soy… ¡Yo soy la rencarnación de Elizabeth y Elisa, ¿no es así?! ¡Dímelo! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Murmuró sorprendido por aquellas palabras. - ¡¿Dónde escuchaste esos nombres?! –

-Estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca…que relataba las historias de las vampiresas más conocidas… - Dijo en pausas para recuperar el aliento. – En la historia de Elizabeth decía que era la reencarnación de Elisa…y que el deber de la familia Bell era asesinarla… -

-¿Y en qué te basas para decir que tú eres su reencarnación? – Preguntó.

-La esencia de Elisa es la tentación…y tiene un olor único...al igual que yo… -

-No eres la única humana que posee la tentación. – Afirmó el peligris.

-¡No me mientas! – Exclamó frustrada. – Encontrarme con Rodeaux…encontrarme con Koko…encontrarme con Gash…encontrarme con Cheeta…encontrarme contigo… ¡Ninguno de esos encuentros ha sido una casualidad ¿verdad?! – Dijo levantando la vista hacia él. - ¡Dime la verdad, Zeon! –

-Tranquilízate, Kurumi. – Dijo tomándola de los hombros. – Dime que fue exactamente lo que leíste, cuando lo hagas te contaré lo que quieres saber. –

-Zeon… - Kurumi respiró hondo y se relajó un poco. – Sí… -

[…]

-La noche de la Luna Roja llegará pronto. – Dijo Rodeaux sentado en el tejado de un edificio abandonado.

-El recipiente ya está listo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Respondió Cheeta a su lado.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo. - ¿Qué haremos con tus hijos? Ambos siguen metidos en el medio, y ahora Cherish y Nicole están de su lado. –

-No será difícil deshacerse de esas dos. – Respondió con tranquilidad. – En cuanto a Gash y Zeon…solo habrá que sacarlos del camino hasta que la noche llegue. –

-Lo dices con mucha facilidad a pesar de estar hablando de tus propios hijos. – Dijo Rodeaux mirándola.

-Esos mocosos han deshonrado a la familia Drácula, no merecen ser llamados "mis hijos". – Dijo Cheeta calmada. – Además, la resurrección de mi querida Elisa es más importante ahora. –

-¿Tienes el fragmento? – Preguntó curioso.

-Claro que lo tengo, no soy tan boba cómo crees. – Respondió. – Ahora solo falta esperar a que llegue esa noche… -

[…]

-Ya veo…con que se traba de eso. – Dijo Zeon después de escuchar la historia de Kurumi.

-Respóndeme, Zeon…por favor… - Murmuró apretando los puños. – Dime la verdad… -

-Escucha, Kurumi. – Dijo con una mirada seria mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Kurumi. – Pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré. –

-¿Por qué me proteges? ¿Por qué lo haces…? – Preguntó confundida. – Yo soy la reencarnación de Elisa… ¿No es así? –

-Ciertamente tu cuerpo es compatible con su alma. – Explicó Zeon. – Pero eso no quiere decir que tú seas Elisa, eres mucho más que eso ¿lo entiendes? –

-No lo entiendo…esas mujeres tan crueles…y yo soy… - Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. – Zeon… ¿Vas a matarme…? –

Zeon negó con la cabeza. - ¿Recuerdas que Cheeta dijo que Gash era la vergüenza de la familia? – Kurumi asintió. – Bueno, pues yo soy la deshonra… -

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuró entre sollozos.

-Porque ciertamente mi misión era asesinarte, pero no lo quise hacer. – Explicó mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque quería protegerte, por eso me negué a seguir las órdenes de mi propia madre, por ti. –

-¿Por qué? Yo soy…la reencarnación…de esas terribles mujeres… - Sollozó nuevamente. - ¿Por qué hiciste algo así…solo por mí? –

-Porque…yo conocí a tu vida pasada. – Dijo bajando la mirada. – Su nombre era Catherine François, y yo…yo me enamoré de ella. –

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró asombrada de aquella respuesta. - ¿A qué…te refieres? –

-Yo estaba enamorado de Catherine, pero ella amaba a otra persona… - Dijo apretando sus puños. – Estaba enferma del corazón, por lo que su padre le contrató un doctor personal…ese doctor fue…Rodeaux. –

-¡¿Ro-Rodeaux?! – Exclamó sorprendida.

Zeon asintió. – Lamentablemente él la estaba drogando para poder controlarla, cuando el estado de Catherine empeoró por culpa de las drogas, él se dio cuenta que ella no servía aún como recipiente…y la apuñaló. – Explicó con algo de rencor en sus palabras. – Se lo advertí muchas veces, pero estaba cegada por su amor…aún en su lecho de muerte, ella siguió confiando en él hasta el final…Catherine murió en mis manos…yo la asesiné. -

-¿Me estás diciendo que la razón por la que me proteges…es que soy la reencarnación de tu "amada"? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme? – El peligris no respondió. - ¡Dímelo, Zeon! –

-¡Eres una fastidiosa! – Exclamó Zeon apretando sus dientes.

Zeon la miró fijamente y después tomó a Kurumi del rostro y la besó. La pelinegra se quedó atónita ante aquella acción del peligris que no supo cómo reaccionar, pocos segundos después el vampiro se separó y la miró a los ojos sin alejarse de ella.

-¿Zeon…? – Murmuró más confundida que antes.

-Escúchame bien, Kurumi. – Dijo Zeon mirándola a los ojos. – Yo te voy a proteger de Cruxis, no dejaré que mueras, es una promesa. –

-Aléjate de mí… - Murmuró Kurumi retrocediendo unos pasos. - ¡Aléjate de mí! – Exclamó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido ante la reacción de Kurumi. - ¿Por qué reaccionas así? –

-Yo siento algo profundo por ti y tú…eres cruel…demasiado cruel… - Murmuró entre sollozos. - ¡No quiero estar contigo! Estaba feliz…porque estabas a mi lado…pero…ahora…ya no quiero saber nada de ti…no quiero… -

-¿A qué viene todo eso? Explícate. – Preguntó sin entender la situación.

-¡Yo te quería, idiota! – Exclamó con rencor. – Creía que tú me querías por quien era…pero…ahora… - Sollozó nuevamente y apretó sus puños. - ¡No quiero estar a tu lado solo porque te recuerdo a Catherine! ¡No quiero que me compares con alguien más! ¡No quiero eso! – Kurumi lo empujó y salió corriendo de la casa mientras lloraba.

-¡Oye, regresa! – Dijo tratando de seguirla, pero aún era de día y él no podía salir al Sol. - ¡Vuelve, Kurumi! ¡KURUMI! –

[…]

-¿Kurumi? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Tio preocupada al ver a la pelinegra, quien estaba llorando, del otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Por qué lloras? –

-Tio… ¡Tio! – Exclamó abrazándola con fuerza. - ¡Ya no quiero más de esto…! ¡Quiero morirme…! –

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? Dímelo. – Preguntó la pelirroja más preocupada que antes.

-Soy un monstruo…un verdadero monstruo… - Murmuró entre sollozos. – Tio…quiero morirme… -

-Kurumi… - Murmuró abrazándola con fuerza. – Tranquila, todo estará bien, you estoy a tu lado, así que desahógate. –

Kurumi duró llorando por unos diez minutos en brazos de Tio, ambas pasaron a la casa cuando la pelinegra se calmó y comenzó a contarle todo a la pelirroja, quien se quedó petrificada ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ya veo…era eso… - Murmuró atónita. – Lo lamento mucho… -

Kurumi abrazó sus rodillas y agachó la mirada. - ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tio? Yo…yo soy… -

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. – Dijo Tio abrazándola. – Yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. –

-Gracias, Tio… - Murmuró tratando de controlarse. – Muchas gracias… -

[…]

La noche había llegado finalmente y Tio permitió que Kurumi durmiera en su casa ahora que Cherish había regresado a su hogar al igual que Gash. La pelinegra estaba dormida en el sofá de la sala mientras que la pelirroja estaba en su cuarto descansando.

Kurumi abrió sus ojos repentinamente, eran de color rojo brilloso y parecían hipnotizados, la pelinegra se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

-Hmmm… - Tio se movió en su cama un poco molesta por los pequeños ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su madre. – Que ruido… - Murmuró tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. De pronto, el grito desgarrador de Megumi la hizo despertar de golpe. - ¡¿Madre?! ¡Madre! –

Tio se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de su madre, se quedó petrificada de ver que Kurumi estaba mordiendo a Megumi en el cuello y succionaba con necesidad, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía dos grandes colmillos.

-¿Ku…ru…mi…? – Murmuró atónita ante aquello. - ¿Por…qué…? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi parpadeó varias veces y sus ojos regresaron a su color normal.

La pelinegra miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de la madre de Tio, la pelirroja estaba parada frente a ella con una mirada de terror en su rostro e inmóvil, dirigió su mirada al peso que estaba en sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que cargaba el cuerpo helado de Megumi.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró, después notó la mordida en el cuello de la castaña y se asustó. - ¡¿Qué?! – Se levantó de golpe para descubrir la sangre que escurría de su boca. - ¿Esto lo…hice yo…? –

-¡Madre! – Tio se acercó corriendo y checó el pulso de su madre, dándose cuenta de que su corazón no latía. – No… ¡No! – Exclamó mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. - ¡Mamá, abre los ojos! ¡Mamá! – Gritó en vano mientras zarandeaba a su madre, pero era inútil. – Mamá… -

-Tio… - Murmuró Kurumi viéndola fijamente.

-¿Por qué, Kurumi…? – Murmuró con dolor. - ¡¿Por qué?! -

-Tio…yo…yo… - Kurumi miró el cuerpo inmóvil de la castaña y se quedó sin habla, lo único qu pudo hacer fue empujar a Tio y huir del lugar a toda velocidad.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué acababa de morder a Megumi si ella no era una vampira? ¿El alma de Elisa que estaba dentro suyo…finalmente estaba apoderándose de su ser? Corrió con tanta prisa que no vio a donde iba, terminando en el parque donde había conocido a Rodeaux a Zeon, el lugar donde todo había comenzado…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué yo…? Murmuró dejándose caer en el suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar. - ¿Me convertiré…en alguien como ellas…? No quiero eso…no quiero… –

-¡KURUMI! – La voz de Zeon en la distancia la hizo voltear, el peligris llegó rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Kurumi! –

-¿Zeon…? – Murmuró entre sollozos. – Te dije…que te alejaras de mí… -

-¡Escucha, Kurumi! – Dijo sin soltarla. – No estoy a tu lado por tu parecido con Catherine… tampoco porque seas la reencarnación de esa bruja… ¡Estoy a tu lado por voluntad propia! –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida.

-¡Yo también te quiero! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! – Exclamó abrazándola con más fuerza. - ¡Así que no tienes permitido alejarte otra vez de mí! ¡¿Quedó claro, mocosa tonta?! –

-Zeon… ¡Zeon! – Kurumi correspondió el abrazo y se soltó llorando con desesperación. – Me estoy convirtiendo en una vampira…tengo miedo, Zeon…tengo mucho miedo… -

Ambos chicos permanecieron en ese lugar sin separarse por unos momentos, jamás se percataron de las miradas fijas que Rodeaux y Cheeta dirigían hacia ellos esa noche fría, bajo la luz de la Luna…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente~**

 **Aquí el capítulo 10 de Beso Rojo! Espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **El especial de halloween está llegando a su clímax, si continuo a este ritmo podré terminarlo junto al mes de Halloween! *-***

 **Dudas, comentarios, criticas, traumas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	11. ¿Tregua?

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo XI: "¿Tregua?"**

-Zeon… ¡Zeon! – Kurumi correspondió el abrazo de Zeon y se soltó llorando con desesperación. – Me estoy convirtiendo en una vampira…tengo miedo, Zeon…tengo mucho miedo… -

-Tranquilízate, no permitiré que eso pase. – Dijo con seguridad abrazándola con más fuerza. – Escucha bien, quiero que vayas con Sherry y le pidas un medicamento, estoy seguro de que ella podrá ayudarte en este estado. –

-Pero… - Murmuró en sollozos.

-Pero nada, es una orden. – Dijo soltándola un poco para verla al rostro. - ¿Quedó claro? -

-¿Y si voy de nuevo…por elixir…? – Murmuró tratando de controlarse.

-Es peligroso con la Hydra que soltaron esas mocosas y dudo que te reciban de buena manera. – Respondió. – Así que no tienes otra opción que recurrir a esa caza vampiros. –

-¿Y si los ayudamos? – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon rápidamente se volteó alerta y cubrió a Kurumi con su manto. - ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! –

-Tranquilízate cariño, no vengo a herirte. – Respondió con serenidad. – Ni a ella. – Agregó rápidamente.

-Tsk, como si pudiera creerles. – Agregó Zeon.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, linda? – Preguntó divertido el hombre que acompañaba a la chica. - ¿La sangre humana es deliciosa? –

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró atónita. - ¿Tú…? –

-¿Qué si lo vi? Sí, lo hice. – Respondió interrumpiéndola. – Esa manera sádica es digna de nuestra Condesa. –

-¡No la llames así, maldito bastardo! – Exclamó Zeon atacándolo con un rayo.

Rodeaux se cubrió con su capa para esquivar el ataque. – Tan directo como siempre, "Príncipe". – Dijo con burla.

-Vamos, vamos, no peleen. – Dijo Cheeta poniéndose entre los dos. – Como dije, no hemos venido a herirlos. –

-¿Entonces qué quieren? – Preguntó Zeon irritado. - ¿Burlarse de ella? ¡Eso tampoco lo permitiré! - Exclamó con seguridad.

-Vamos principito, ya deberías abrir los ojos y ver que esta pequeña no es tu amada. – Dijo Rodeaux molestándolo.

-¡Maldita sea, cierra la boca! – Quiso correr a golpearlo, pero Kurumi lo detuvo. - ¿Kurumi? –

-No lo hagas. – Respondió la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a Cheeta. - ¿Qué quieren de nosotros si no es eliminarme? –

-¿Eliminarte? ¡Oh no, querida! ¡Yo jamás querría eliminarte! – Dijo Cheeta ofendida. – Al contrario, yo formo parte de Cruxis, la organización que protege al recipiente de Elisa. –

-¡Les dije que dejaran de llamarla así! – Exclamó Zeon. - ¡Kurumi jamás será Elisa! -

-En lugar de tratar de ocultar la realidad, ¿por qué no le cuentas la verdad? – Preguntó Rodeaux mirándolo.

-¿Qué verdad? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida. - ¿De qué están hablando? –

-No es nada, vámonos. – Dijo Zeon tomándola de la mano.

-Espera, quiero oírlo. – Dijo Kurumi soltándose. – Dímelo. –

-Por supuesto, querida. – Dijo Cheeta. – Actualmente la familia Bell está dividida en dos organizaciones: Cruxis y Chronos. – Explicó. – Cruxis es la organización que desea proteger y tomar el recipiente de Elisa para su "perfeccionamiento", mientras que Chronos se encarga de eliminar a los recipientes de Elisa cada vez que reencarnan. –

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró confundida. - ¿Eliminarme…? ¿Prepararme…? ¿A qué se refieren? –

-En pocas palabras: Cruxis quiere protegerte y Chronos quiere asesinarte. – Finalizó Rodeaux. – Y ese Príncipe que te protege pertenece a Chronos. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó asustada. - ¿Zeon pertenece…a Chronos…? – Murmuró mirándolo.

-Tranquila Kurumi, yo no pertenezco a Chronos ni tampoco a Cruxis. – Afirmó Zeon abrazándola de los hombros. – Y si vienen a reclamarla entonces se las verán conmigo. –

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no deseamos herirlos? – Dijo Cheeta soltando un suspiro. – Escuchen, queremos proponerles una tregua. –

-¿Tregua? – Preguntó Kurumi sin comprender.

-Así es querida, una tregua. – Dijo Cheeta sonriendo. – Necesitamos el elixir de la vida, y tú eres la única que puede traerlo para mí. –

-Kurumi no volverá a entrar en el Inframundo. – Afirmó Zeon sin soltarla.

-No puedes reusarte, ya que ella también lo necesita. – Dijo Rodeaux cruzado de brazos.

-Es imposible… - Murmuró Kurumi. – Las hermanas del rosal soltaron a la Hydra en el estanque y ya no puedo entrar…y dudo que me reciban después de lo sucedido. –

-Escucha, tengo siete amiguitos que podrían acompañarte. – Interrumpió Cheeta. – Son únicos en sus profesiones, y uno de ellos puede hipnotizarlas para permitirte la entrada. –

-¿Hablas de Akatsuki? – Preguntó Zeon.

-Bingo. – Dijo Cheeta divertida.

-¿Siete amigos…? – Murmuró Kurumi. - ¿Hablas de los siete enanos? –

-Veo que Cherish ya te ha informado de todo. – Agregó Cheeta. – Así es, hablo de ellos. –

-¿Podemos confiar en ti? – Cuestionó la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto, pero creo que alguien no creerá en mis palabras. – Dijo mirando de reojo a Zeon. – Así que piénsenlo con claridad y los veré mañana al atardecer en "El Gato Negro". –

-Bien, ahí estaremos. – Afirmó Kurumi.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon mirándola. - ¡¿Estás loca?! –

-Confía en mí, Zeon. – Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Bien, hasta entonces querida. – Dijo Cheeta desapareciendo de ahí.

-Ten en cuenta que tu estado empeorará, pequeña. – Dijo Rodeaux mirando a Kurumi. – Y no querrás matar a otro amigo tuyo ¿no es así? – Y diciendo esto desapareció del lugar soltando una carcajada.

-Desgraciado… - Murmuró Zeon furioso.

-Tranquilo, tiene razón. – Dijo Kurumi soltando un suspiro.

-¡¿Por qué aceptaste?! – Le reclamó.

-No he aceptado aún. – Dijo mirándolo.

-¡Pero les has dado a entender que lo harás! – Replicó Zeon.

-No aceptaré aún, primero quiero consultarlo con Gash, Nicole y Cherish. – Afirmó Kurumi. – Ellos tienen razón, necesito ese elixir. –

-Tsk, maldición… - Murmuró tratando de relajarse. - ¿Por qué eres tan terca? –

-Porque siempre estoy contigo. – Respondió tranquila.

-¡¿Qué tratas de decirme?! – Exclamó ofendido.

-Zeon. – Lo llamó con dulzura. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró algo desubicado por sus palabras y desvió la mirada. – Tch, boba… -

Kurumi soltó una risita y lo abrazó. – Zeon…gracias por todo. –

-Cállate. – Murmuró tomándola de los hombros. – Eres realmente una molestia, tienes que pagarme por mis servicios. –

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó confundida.

-Con esto. – Dijo tomándola de la babilla y dándole un beso en los labios.

- _"¡¿Ze-Zeon…?! ¡¿Zeon me está…?!" –_ Kurumi se sonrojó un poco y después cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. – _"Es cálido…muy cálido…" –_

[…]

-Nicole, ¿estás ahí? – Preguntó Cherish tomando la muñeca.

-¡Oh, Cherish! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! – Exclamó cantarina la muñeca.

-Lo dices como si hubieran pasado siglos… - Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Unu, Nicole, queremos tu ayuda. – Dijo Gash mirando la muñeca.

-Oh, por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – Preguntó la muñeca sentándose en el suelo frente a ellos.

-Cheeta le ha pedido una tregua a Kurumi. – Respondió Cherish. – Queremos saber si podemos confiar en ella o no. –

-Vaya, vaya, esto es algo inesperado. – Nicole soltó una risita divertida. - ¿Y cuáles son sus condiciones? Conociéndola, es obvio que debió ponerlas. –

-Que Kurumi vaya al Inframundo a conseguirle elixir de la vida. – Respondió Zeon mirando a la muñeca con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Vaya! Eso es interesante. – Respondió cantarina.

-Pidió que Akatsuki fuera con ella. – Prosiguió Zeon.

-¿Unu? Pero ninguno de nosotros dos cabe por el pozo. – Interrumpió Gash.

-Así es, y ya no puedo contar con Tio… - Murmuró Kurumi apretando sus puños.

-Ciertamente es muy peligroso ir al Inframundo tú sola. – Respondió Nicole a través de la muñeca. – Y que te acompañe uno de los enanos de Cheeta es aún más riesgoso. –

-¿Qué opinas al respecto, Nicole? – Dijo Cherish. - ¿Podrías ayudarnos? –

-Bueno, conozco a Cheeta desde hace mucho tiempo y nadie mejor que yo sabe que no es de fiar. – Respondió. – Pero también sé que no suele moverse a causa de la rabia, el rencor o la envidia, esas pasiones humanas no viven en ella. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó Zeon.

-Cheeta no conoce el amor y tampoco el odio, simplemente busca su conveniencia y lo demás le importa un comino. – Prosiguió la muñeca. – Puede ser extremadamente cruel, pero la crueldad no es su objetivo, sino solo un efecto secundario que no se molesta en evitar, tampoco disfruta haciendo daño ya que, para ella, eso implicaría concederle cierta importancia a su víctima. –

-Continua, que nos tienes fascinados con tu oratoria. – Bromeó Zeon rodando los ojos.

Nicole soltó un bufido. – Bueno, creo que deberían negociar con ella. – Dijo la muñeca. – Son nueve, si no es que más, y todos extremadamente peligrosos… -

-No importa cuántos sean. – Interrumpió Kurumi. – Con Zeon furioso cerca, todos ellos salen chamuscados en cinco minutos o menos. –

Todos soltaron una ligera risa, Zeon se fastidió y le pegó a Kurumi en la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¡Me dolió! – Exclamó adolorida.

-Por mensa. – Murmuró sin verla.

-Volviendo al tema… - Interrumpió Cherish. - ¿Qué haremos respecto a Cheeta? –

-Traten de negociar con ella, Cheeta no lo haría si no lo necesitara, así que por el momento podemos fiarnos de que no hará nada malo. – Respondió Nicole. – Además Kurumi también lo necesita, y lo que Ángelus busca no es librar una guerra con Cruxis, sino convivir en paz. –

-¿Ángelus? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no pertenecía ni a Chronos ni a Cruxis? – Kurumi asintió y Zeon la miró. – Bueno, nosotros formamos una asociación llamada "Ángelus", nosotros no queremos ni asesinarte ni tampoco "perfeccionarte", lo que buscamos es evitar el perfeccionamiento de Elisa sin tener que matarte. –

-Lamentablemente cargamos con la desventaja de tener tanto a Chronos como a Cruxis sobre nosotros. – Prosiguió la muñeca. – Si conseguimos una tregua con Cheeta significaría que podríamos librarnos de todo Cruxis. –

-Nicole tiene razón, no deberíamos desperdiciar esta oportunidad. – Afirmó Cherish.

-¡¿Acaso olvidan que estamos hablando de Cheeta y Rodeaux?! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado.

-Entiendo que odias a tu mami y al vampiro que te bajó la novia, pero no tenemos otra alternativa. – Dijo Kurumi poniéndola una mano en el hombro.

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó pegándole. - ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –

-Como sea, opino que deberían negociar con ella. – Interrumpió Nicole. – O al menos intentarlo… -

-Tsk, como quieran. – Murmuró Zeon desviando la mirada.

-Bien, ¿quién me acompañará mañana al "Gato Negro"? – Preguntó Kurumi.

-Yo, claro está. – Respondió Zeon.

-Iré con gusto también. – Dijo cantarina la muñeca.

-Gracias Nicole, gracias a todos. – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.

Zeon y Kurumi regresaron a casa para descansar, Gash se retiró también a la suya y Nicole se preparó para acompañarlos, mañana sería un día importante…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 11 recién salido del horno, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Nuevamente comencé a basarme en otro libro de la saga "El Mundo Flotante" de Carlo Frabetti, el cual es el libro 4: "El Mundo Oscuro". La diferencia es que ahora será más de mi invención que del libro, espero que les agrade :3**

 **Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	12. El Gato Negro

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo XII: "El Gato Negro"**

-Aquí es el punto de reunión. – Dijo Kurumi sentándose en la fuente que estaba en el centro del parque. – Nicole no debe tardar en llegar. –

-Conociéndola, llegará tarde. – Murmuró Zeon cruzado de brazos bajo la sombra de la fuente y parado al lado de Kurumi.

-¡Zeon~! – La voz cantarina de Nicole se escuchó detrás del peligris y rápidamente lo abrazó por la espalda. - ¡Ha pasado un tiempo, Zeon~! –

-Tsk, hablé demasiado rápido. – Murmuró zafándose de ella.

-¿Tú eres Nicole? – Preguntó Kurumi viéndola, Nicole asintió. – Eres muy linda… -

-Alá, gracias. – Dijo sonriente. – Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? –

-¡Sí! – Asintió Kurumi.

-Andando. – Dijo Zeon comenzando a caminar mientras se cubría el sol con una sombrilla negra.

-¡Espera! – Exclamó Kurumi corriendo hacia él y tomándolo del brazo. – No me dejes sola, idiota. –

-¿Eh? – Nicole los miró confundida. - ¿Acaso ustedes…? –

-¿Algún problema? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola de reojo.

Nicole sonrió. – No, ninguno. –

-Entonces camina. – Dijo continuando su camino junto a Kurumi.

-Sí~. – Exclamó cantarina alcanzándolos.

[…]

-¿Es aquí? – Murmuró Kurumi viendo el lugar.

-Sí, andando. – Dijo Zeon abriendo la puerta.

Los tres entraron al "Gato Negro", el cual era un restaurante que solían frecuentar las criaturas "místicas" como los hombres lobo, los duendes, los enanos, las brujas, los ogros, los vampiros… Hoy no era la excepción, estaba lleno de este tipo de personajes.

-¡Hola nena! – Dijo un elfo borracho mirando a Nicole. – No se ven vampiresas tan hermosas como tú. –

-No estoy interesada, gracias. – Dijo amablemente Nicole continuando caminando.

-Oye. –Una enana detuvo a Zeon del brazo. - ¿Vienes seguido por aquí, querido? –

-¿Qué? – Murmuró irritado.

-Tch. – Murmuró Kurumi desviando la mirada.

-Dulzura… - Dijo un licántropo, acorralando a Kurumi en la pared. – Tienes una esencia exquisita, ¿qué trae a una sabrosura como tú a estos lados? –

-¿Eh? Y-Yo… - Murmuró confundida.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – Exclamó Zeon zafándose de la enana y jalando a Kurumi hacia él. - ¡Ella es mía! –

-¡Que sorpresa! ¡El mocoso ha venido a reclamar a su presa! – Dijo el licántropo soltando una carcajada. – Oye niñato, ¿por qué no la compartes con nosotros? –

-¡Ella no es el almuerzo de nadie, es mi novia! – Exclamó abrazándola. – Así que acérquense a ella y los despedazaré. –

-Tienes una boca demasiado grande para tu tamaño, niño. – Dijo otro licántropo levantándose de su silla.

-Adelante, no les tengo miedo. – Dijo Zeon firmemente.

-Esto no es necesario, vámonos. – Murmuró Kurumi tratando de hacer reaccionar a Zeon.

-La comida tiene razón, deberías quitarte de nuestro camino. – Dijo el licántropo viendo a Zeon divertido.

-¡Te voy a despedazar! – Exclamó Zeon mientras los rayos azules se emitían de su mano.

-¡Basta! Se comportan como unos niños. – Interrumpió Cheeta, apareciendo detrás de los licántropos.

-¡¿Cheeta?! – Exclamó asustado el licántropo.

-Vamos, no nos robes la diversión. – Dijo el otro licántropo.

-Lamento decirles que estos chicos vienen conmigo. – Dijo Cheeta caminando hacia Zeon, Kurumi y Nicole. – Si me disculpan, debo atener a mis invitados. –

-Tch, que aburrido. – Dijeron ambos licántropos regresando a sus asientos.

-Gracias por eso. – Dijo Nicole.

-No ha sido nada, ahora vengan conmigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a una mesa ubicada al fondo.

-Vamos. – Dijo Nicole siguiéndola.

-No te apartes. – Murmuró Zeon viendo a Kurumi, la pelinegra asintió. – Bien, camina. – Ambos siguieron a la pelirosa sin soltarse la mano.

Cheeta se sentó en una mesa: la pelirosa estaba en medio del enano de nombre Akatsuki y el nombrado Rodeaux, mientras que Kurumi estaba en medio de Nicole y Zeon.

-Me alegro de que hayan venido. – Dijo Cheeta con una sonrisa. - ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has pensado? –

-Sí, ya he tomado una decisión. – Dijo Kurumi. – Pero tengo unas condiciones. –

Cheeta sonrió divertida. – Soy todo oídos, querida. –

-Bien, la primera es que dejes en paz a Gash y a Zeon, así como a todos los integrantes de Ángelus. – Explicó Kurumi.

-Entiendo, protegerás a tu amado, que lindo. – Dijo Cheeta aplaudiendo divertida. – Muy bien, Cruxis y Ángelus formarán un pacto de paz. –

-Bien, la segunda condición es que, en cualquier caso que las Hermanas del Rosal se nieguen a darnos el elixir, tu amigo no las obligará por la fuerza. – Prosiguió, Cheeta sonrió un poco y asintió. – La tercera condición es que dejarán que me vaya tranquilamente una vez que regresemos. – Kurumi miró a la pelirosa, quien volvió a asentir. – Y la última condición es que me digas todo acerca de Elizabeth Bathory y Elisa Bright. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon volteando a verla. - ¡No acordamos eso! –

-No, esto lo quiero saber por mi voluntad. – Dijo Kurumi con firmeza. – Sé que eres una vampira que ha vivido muchos, muchos años, así que debes conocerlas ¿verdad? –

-Ciertamente conocí a Elizabeth en vida. – Dijo Cheeta mirándola con una sonrisa. – Y puedo asegurar que eres muy parecida a ella, linda. –

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó Zeon golpeando la mesa. - ¡Kurumi no se convertirá en ese tipo de mujer! –

-Tan brusco como siempre, mi bebé. – Cheeta soltó una risita divertida. – Eres quien mejor sabe las únicas maneras de que tu amada se convierta en alguien cruel, ¿no es así? –

-Maldita… - Murmuró apretando los puños. - ¡Te voy a-…! –

-Ya detente, Zeon. – Dijo Kurumi tomándolo de la mano. – ¿Y bien, Cheeta? ¿Aceptarás mis condiciones? –

-Bien, las aceptaré con todo gusto. – Dijo con tranquilidad. – Tendrán que llevar la cantimplora de Nicole para traer el elixir, una vez que regresen lo dividiremos en lo que nosotros necesitamos y lo que tú necesitas para volver a ser una simple humana. –

-Sellemos el contrato, Cheeta. – Dijo Kurumi pinchando su dedo índice.

-¿Promesa de vampiro? Vaya que Zeon te ha enseñado bien. – Cheeta soltó una risita y también pinchó su dedo.

Ambas chicas unieron sus dedos índices, mezclando las gotas de sangre que salían de la herida, separaron sus dedos a los pocos momentos y tanto la herida como la sangre se habían esfumado.

-Te creeré Cheeta, no me decepciones. – Dijo Kurumi mirándola con firmeza.

-Jamás rompería nuestro contrato, mi dulce yerna. – Respondió con una risita.

Nicole, quien se había mantenido en silencio, comenzó a olfatear con cuidado el lugar, Zeon notó eso e hizo lo mismo para descubrir qué era lo que la vampira intentaba identificar. No tardó mucho para descubrirlo, así que golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Kurumi para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué sucede? – Murmuró acercándose a Zeon.

-Escucha, el olor de tu amiguita humana Trixie… - Comenzó a explicar.

-Tio. – Interrumpió Kurumi.

-Lo que sea. – Murmuró irritado. – El punto es que su aroma está aquí. –

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible… - Murmuró confundida.

-Nicole fue la primera en darse cuenta y ahora puedo olerla también. – Explicó.

Kurumi se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a Tio con la mirada, era difícil localizarla entre tanta gentuza, pero ese cabello pelirrojo era imposible que se confundiera entre los presentes. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, pero le extrañó el vera ahí acompañada de un chico un poco más alto que Zeon, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos dorados.

-¡¿Qué?! – Nicole se puso de pie y rápidamente corrió hacia Tio. - ¡TIO! –

-¿Nicole? – Murmuró confundida Tio al ver a su amiga. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-¡Este lugar es peligroso Tio, ¿por qué estás aquí?! – Exclamó Nicole preocupada mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-No seas tan tosca Nicole, está conmigo. – Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?! – Exclamó Zeon mirando al pelirrojo.

-Oh, Príncipe Zeon, ¿cómo se ha encontrado después de la "suspensión vital"? – Preguntó divertido el pelirrojo.

-Mucho mejor ahora que voy a-… - Murmuró amenazante Zeon.

-¡¿Ka-Kazuki-nii?! – Exclamó Kurumi viendo con asombro al pelirrojo e interrumpiendo a Zeon.

-Oh no querida, yo no soy ese tal Kazuki. – Dijo acercándose a ella. – Pero él es parte de mí. –

-¿A qué…te refieres? – Murmuró confundida.

-"Kazuki Allen" era la "reencarnación" actual de Tsubasa. – Explicó Cheeta.

-Ah pasado un tiempo, Tsubasa. – Dijo Rodeaux mirando al vampiro de no más de 14 años de edad. – No has cambiado nada. –

-¿No se supone que los vampiros no envejecen? – Preguntó Tio sin comprender.

-Tio… - Dijo Kurumi viéndola, Tio la vio de reojo y desvió la mirada. – Entiendo… - Murmuró agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué intentabas hacerle a esta niña? – Preguntó Nicole mirándolo.

-Nada que ella no me permitiera. – Dijo naturalmente.

-Tsubasa ha sido muy amable conmigo…me invitó a comer para olvidar que mi madre… - Dijo entre sollozos. – Mi madre ya no… - Limpió sus lágrimas inmediatamente, estaba usando un vestido negro, mallas blancas y zapatos negros, tenía su cabello recogido en una cola baja de lado que ataba con un listón negro.

-Un vampiro como él no es confiable, Tio. – Dijo Nicole tomándola del brazo.

-¡¿Y quién si es confiable, según tú?! – Exclamó molesta la pelirroja. - ¡Yo confié en Kurumi y ella mató a mi madre! ¡¿En quién esperas que confíe ahora?! –

-Tio… - Murmuró Nicole. - ¡Él es-…! –

-Tio tiene razón, Nicole. – Interrumpió Kurumi. – Yo maté a su madre…y lo lamento mucho… - Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Tio. – A cambio de mi traición, dejaré que hagas lo que desees… - La pelinegra se puso de rodillas frente a Tio y puso su puñal de oro en el suelo junto a la pelirroja. – Úsalo como quieras. –

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Kurumi?! – Exclamó Zeon queriendo acercarse, pero Rodeaux y Akatsuki lo detuvieron. - ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Suéltenme! –

-No seas precipitado, mi niño. – Dijo Cheeta con una sonrisa. – Veamos qué sucede. –

-Ya veo, ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera? – Dijo Tio tomando el puñal del suelo. – Entonces eso es lo que haré. –

Kurumi tragó en seco y apretó sus puños, estaba temblando un poco del miedo y algunas gotas de sudor rodaban por su rostro. Zeon estaba forcejeando para liberarse, mientras que Cheeta, Nicole y Tsubasa se quedaron observando cómo continuaban las cosas, otras criaturas dentro del local los observaban fijamente asombrados y entretenidos por lo que estaban admirando.

 _¿Este es el fin del recipiente de Elisa…?_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 12 de Beso Rojo al fin! Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás siempre son bien recibidas en los reviews uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	13. Elixir Eterno

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo XIII: "Elixir Eterno"**

-Ya veo, ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera? – Dijo Tio tomando el puñal del suelo. – Entonces eso es lo que haré. –

Kurumi tragó en seco y apretó sus puños, estaba temblando un poco del miedo y algunas gotas de sudor rodaban por su rostro. Zeon estaba forcejeando para liberarse, mientras que Cheeta, Nicole y Tsubasa se quedaron observando cómo continuaban las cosas, otras criaturas dentro del local los observaban fijamente asombrados y entretenidos por lo que estaban admirando.

-Tú… - Murmuró Tio con rabia.

La pelirroja levantó la mano donde tenía sostenido el puñal, estuvo a punto cortar a Kurumi en el cuello, pero el temor de matar a alguien la hizo fallar en el último momento, haciendo que su mano temblara y desviara el ataque a la mejilla derecha de la pelinegra, quien comenzó a sangrar de la herida.

 _-"Maldición, me duele…" –_ Pensó Kurumi tratando de contener sus ganas de salir corriendo o de defenderse, sabía que había traicionado a Tio y la mejor manera de recompensarla era esta.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Déjala en paz! – Exclamó Zeon tratando de liberarse. - ¡Maldición, suéltenme! ¡Kurumi! –

-¡Tio, detente! – Exclamó Nicole tratando de detenerla, pero Cheeta la detuvo. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! ¡No puedo permitir esto! –

-No te metas en los problemas ajenos, Nicole. – Dijo Cheeta con una sonrisa.

-Esta vez no fallaré…la muerte de mi madre… - Tio apretó el puñal con fuerza. - ¡La voy a vengar! – Exclamó mientras dirigía el puñal hacia el cuello de Kurumi.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó…antes de dañarla, un cuchillo de oro fue encajado en la espalda de Tio, inmovilizándola y haciendo que comenzara a sangrar. Tsubasa sacó su arma del cuerpo de la pelirroja y la dejó caer en el suelo débil.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Tú también…? – Murmuró Tio, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

-¡TIO! – Exclamó Kurumi tomándola en sus brazos y tratando de detener la hemorragia. - ¡Resiste Tio! ¡Tio! –

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tsubasa?! – Exclamó Nicole furiosa.

-Lo siento, no podía permitir que lastimara a mi "hermanita". – Dijo Tsubasa tranquilamente mientras limpiaba su cuchillo con su lengua.

-¡Tio, respóndeme! ¡Tio, TIO! – Kurumi la sostenía alterada, se aterró más cuando Tio cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir. - ¡TIO! ¡TIO! ¡TIOOO! –

-¡Suéltenme! – Zeon logró zafarse y se acercó a Kurumi. - ¡Oye, abre los ojos! –

-Existe una forma de salvarla. – Dijo Tsubasa mirando a Kurumi. – Y esa eres tú. –

-¿Yo…? – Murmuró mirándolo. - ¡¿Por qué debería creerte?! ¡Tú la apuñalaste! –

-Tenía que protegerte, hermanita. – Dijo Tsubasa tranquilo.

-Tú eres la reencarnación de Elisa, la madre de los vampiros. – Agregó Cheeta, soltando a Nicole. – La sangre de Elisa tenía propiedades curativas para los humanos. –

-"El Elixir Eterno" es el nombre de la sustancia que llevas en tu sangre. – Prosiguió Tsubasa.

-¿Elixir…Eterno…? – Murmuró sin creerlo.

-¡TIO! – Exclamó Nicole, tomando a la pelirroja en sus manos y tratando de detener su hemorragia con pedazos de su vestido. - ¡Resiste, Tio! –

-¿Qué es el Elixir Eterno…? – Preguntó Kurumi atraída por la curiosidad.

-El Elixir Eterno es una pequeña sustancia que la sangre pura de Elisa poseía, podía curar cualquier herida o enfermedad que un humano poseyera. – Contestó Tsubasa. – Elisa venía del Inframundo y, al igual que las Hermanas del Rosal, su sangre es un Elixir muy poderoso. –

-La diferencia de ambos es que el Elixir de la Vida solo funciona con las criaturas nocturnas como vampiros, licántropos, duendes y brujas, mientras que el Elixir Eterno solo funciona con humanos puros. – Explicó Cheeta.

-¿Y yo poseo…esa sustancia? – Preguntó Kurumi.

Tsubasa asintió. – Lamentablemente aún la mantienes en estado nulo. – Explicó. – Necesitas despertar sus propiedades curativas para poderla usar. –

-¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo? – Dijo esperanzada, así podría salvar a Tio. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

-¡Ni de broma permitiré eso! – Exclamó Zeon.

-¿Tú lo sabes? – Le preguntó.

-La manera de despertar el Elixir Eterno es que un vampiro infecte tu sangre. – Dijo Cheeta. – Un vampiro puro, claro está. –

-¿Siendo infectada…? – Murmuró un tanto dudosa.

-Tranquila, solamente serás infectada para despertar la cura, eso no significa que te convertirás en vampira. – La tranquilizó Tsubasa.

-¡Nadie infectará a Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon abrazándola con posesividad.

-¿Si hago eso…Tio se salvará? – Murmuró.

Cheeta asintió. – Así es, querida. –

-¡Es una locura! ¡No lo harás! – Le dijo Zeon mirándola.

-Zeon, muérdeme. – Dijo Kurumi con firmeza. – Por favor, hazlo. –

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Exclamó molesto tomándola de los hombros. - ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! ¡Es la perfección del recipiente de Elisa! –

-¡Por favor, hazlo! ¡Quiero salvar a Tio! – Exclamó mirándolo a los ojos. - ¡Por favor, Zeon! ¡Te lo suplico! –

-Si no lo haces tú… - Interrumpió Tsubasa. – Podría hacerlo yo. –

-Nadie va a tocar a mi Kurumi. – Dijo firmemente.

-¡Tio sigue sin despertar! – Exclamó Nicole. - ¡Y la hemorragia no se detiene! –

-¿Qué harás, linda? – Dijo Rodeaux con una sonrisa.

-Zeon, te lo ruego… - Dijo con voz temblorosa, la idea de perder a Tio era demasiado dolorosa. – Por favor… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Zeon sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía, el ver esa mirada deprimente y sus lágrimas el calaba en el pecho, odiaba verla sufrir de esa manera.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró frustrado. – Solo…no hagas que me arrepienta de esto. – Dijo apretando los puños.

-Gracias, Zeon… - Dijo cerrando los ojos. – Por favor…hazlo. –

Zeon removió el cabello de Kurumi y vio su cuello blanco, tenía la piel suave pero delicada, tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior, nunca había imaginado ser él quien perfeccionara el cuerpo de quien debía proteger. Kurumi volvió a pedirle que lo hiciera, obligando a Zeon a apretar sus puños.

El peligris tomó a Kurumi de los hombros y se acercó lentamente a su cuello, la pelinegra se estremeció un poco al sentir la respiración de chico cerca de su cuello, pero trató de contenerse. Zeon mostró sus colmillos y, con algo de duda, mordió a Kurumi en el cuello.

-Arg… - Murmuró al sentir cómo los colmillos de Zeon se encajaban en su piel y comenzaba a succionar lentamente.

Kurumi nuevamente se estremeció, esta vez fue al sentir cómo unas partículas ligeras comenzaban a alborotarse en su sangre, la cual se sentía terriblemente caliente, como si estuviese hirviendo. Zeon profundizó la mordida mientras apretaba los ojos, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero el solo pensar en la idea de que otro mordiera a Kurumi le molestaba. Pocos momentos después el chico se separó y limpió los residuos de sangre de sus dientes.

-Me arde…mi sangre está hirviendo… - Murmuró adolorida mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo y apretaba la mordida con su mano. – Mi cuerpo…pesa mucho… -

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Zeon se agachó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros. - ¡Aguanta, Kurumi! –

-Tranquilízate mi pequeño, ella está bien. – Dijo Cheeta con una sonrisa. – El Elixir está uniéndose a su sangre, eso es todo. –

-Dolerá al principio, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás. – Finalizó Tsubasa.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Zeon frustrado al no poder hacer nada.

-Tengo que…ayudar a Tio… - Murmuró Kurumi poniéndose de pie con todas sus fuerzas. – Voy a ayudarla… -

-¡No te muevas! ¡Aún no estás en condición! – Exclamó preocupado.

-Estoy bien… - Dijo tratando de sonreírle. - ¿Qué debo hacer? –

-Tiene que beber tu sangre. – Dijo Rodeaux.

-Entiendo… - Kurumi tomó el puñal de oro y se cortó la muñeca, la puso sobre la boca de Tio y dejó que su sangre corriera por la boca de Tio.

-No está funcionando… - Dijo Nicole asustada. - ¡La hemorragia no se ha detenido! –

-Imposible, eso debería funcionar… - Murmuró Kurumi confundida.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! – Exclamó Zeon mirando a Cheeta.

Tsubasa y Cheeta cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y después las regresaron hacia Kurumi, Nicole y Tio.

-Llévenla a un hospital. – Dijo Tsubasa inexpresivamente.

-¡Ayúdame, Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi asustada.

Zeon asintió y cargó a Tio en su espalda mientras abrazaba a Kurumi, los envolvió a ambos con su manto negro y desaparecieron del lugar.

-Tienen mucho que explicarme, Cheeta, Tsubasa. – Dijo Nicole seria mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo.

-Será todo un placer responder tus preguntas, mi Bella Durmiente. – Respondió Cheeta.

-¿Ustedes trajeron a Tio…para que Zeon aceptara perfeccionar el cuerpo de Kurumi, no es así? – Dijo directamente la castaña.

-Tan asertiva como siempre, Nicole. – Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa. – Así es, traje a esa humana para que el Príncipe aceptara su destino como el Hijo de Drácula. –

-Malnacidos… - Murmuró furiosa. - ¡Lo hicieron todo a propósito! –

-En esta vida todo se vale, querida… - Respondió Tsubasa. – Y perder no es parte de mi plan. –

-Si esa niña muere…no se los perdonaré jamás. – Y diciendo esto, Nicole desapareció del lugar…

* * *

 **¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS! Lamentablemente no pude concluir este especial hoy, pero continuará hasta el final!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás siempre son bien recibidas en los reviews! \\*-*/**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	14. ¿Contaminación?

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo XIV: "¿Contaminación?"**

-¿Cómo está Tio? – Preguntó Nicole llegando a la sala de espera.

-No han dicho nada todavía. – Respondió Zeon por Kurumi.

La pelinegra estaba recargada en el hombro de Zeon sollozando, el peligris la tenía abrazada del hombro mientras le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla. Nicole se sentó al lado del vampiro en silencio para esperar noticias de la pelirroja.

Finalmente el doctor vino dos horas después a dar información sobre la chica herida, su mirada era seria, por lo que los tres se preocuparon más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor? – Preguntó Nicole poniéndose de pie.

-Está mucho mejor, hemos detenido la hemorragia y ningún órgano vital fue dañado. – Respondió. – Pero perdió mucha sangre y se encuentra en coma. –

-¿En coma…? – Murmuró Kurumi espantada. – No puede ser… ¡No puede ser cierto! – Exclamó levantándose de golpe. - ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Tio no…Tio no puede…! – Comenzó a alterarse gravemente, sus jadeos le evitaron hablar y sentía como su corazón latía con gran velocidad.

-¡Cálmate, Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon levantándose y tomándola de los hombros. - ¡No te pongas así o vas a recaer también! –

-Es que…ella…Tio está… - Dijo entrecortadamente por culpa de sus jadeos tratando de tomar aire. – Es mi culpa…yo…ella… -

-¡Cálmate, maldita sea! – Exclamó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Cálmate, ella está fuera de peligro y nadie te ha culpado, así que tranquilízate. –

-Zeon… Zeon… - Murmuró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. - ¡ZEON! – Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsolada. - ¿Qué voy a hacer…? No quiero…que alguien más…muera por mi culpa… -

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Nicole viéndolos.

-Eso es todo, me retiro. – Dijo el doctor alejándose de ellos.

[...]

-¿Por qué demonios no funcionó? – Preguntó Zeon molesto, mirando fijamente a Cheeta y a Tsubasa, los tres estaban afuera del hospital bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Solo hablaré cuando estemos con Kuru-chan. – Respondió Tsubasa cruzado de brazos.

-No hables de ella de esa manera, enfermas. – Murmuró Zeon.

-Yo puedo hablarle como quiera, es mi hermanita después de todo. – Respondió el pelirrojo sonriente.

-Y yo ya te dije que ella no es Elisa, así que dejen de ponerla en esa clasificación. – Dijo molesto.

-Vamos querido, ya no puedes negarlo. – Dijo Cheeta mirándolo fijamente. – Tú mismo acabas de perfeccionarla, ¿lo olvidas? –

-¡Eso fue para salvar a esa humana! ¡Si por mí fuera jamás la hubiera mordido! – Exclamó furioso.

-Eres el "Príncipe" de los vampiros, vienes de linaje puro…y tu deber siempre será perfeccionar el recipiente de Elisa, la tentación te llama cuando despierta, debes saberlo muy bien. – Dijo Cheeta mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró mientras vagos recuerdos pasaban por su mente.

-¿Entiendes ahora, Zeon? – Dijo Cheeta interrumpiendo sus memorias. – Es algo que siempre ha estado contigo, no importa lo mucho que lo desees, jamás podrás librarte de tu destino. –

Zeon apretó los puños. – Maldita sea… -

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi detrás de ellos, asustándolo un poco. - ¿Cheeta? ¿Tsubasa? –

-¿Kurumi? – Zeon volteó a verla, abrió su sombrilla y caminó hacia ella. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor? –

Kurumi asintió. – Estoy bien, gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa, después dirigió su mirada hacia Cheeta y Tsubasa. – Quiero que me expliquen todo, si se suponía que mi sangre era una cura para los humanos, ¿por qué no funcionó en Tio? – Preguntó un tanto alterada.

-No es que la cura en ti no funcione, linda. – Explicó Tsubasa.

-¡No le digas "linda", desgraciado! – Interrumpió Zeon.

-Controla tus celos, querido. – Dijo Cheeta con una risa burlona.

-Tsk… - Murmuró cruzando los brazos.

-Como decía, no es que la cura no funcione. – Continuó el pelirrojo. – Sino que no has podido perfeccionarte totalmente.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-Porque tu sangre está contaminada. – Respondió Tsubasa.

-¿Contaminada? – Murmuró confundida.

-¿A qué se refieren con "contaminada"? – Preguntó Zeon.

-En otras palabras, tu sangre ya no es pura. – Respondió Cheeta mirando a Kurumi. – ¿Alguna vez mordiste o fuiste mordida por un vampiro? –

-Solo una vez mordí a Rodeaux en defensa… - Respondió en un murmuro. – Pero Sherry me dio un antídoto para ayudarme. –

-¿Un antídoto? – Murmuró Cheeta, la pelirosa se miró fijamente con Tsubasa y ambos asintieron.

-Las partículas de la infección vampírica no son fáciles de eliminar, y la sustancia que te administraron continúa en tu sangre para reducir sus propiedades. – Explicó el pelirrojo. – En otras palabras: tu sangre ya no es pura, por lo que no podrás curarla hasta que limpies la contaminación que tienes. –

-¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo? – Preguntó interesada.

-Con el Elixir de la Vida. – Respondió Cheeta con una sonrisa.

-Esto tiene que ser una idiotez. – Murmuró Zeon irritado.

-¿Si tomo el Elixir de la Vida mi sangre se purificará? – Preguntó Kurumi, Cheeta solo asintió. - ¿Y así podré curar a Tio? –

-Así es. – Dijo Tsubasa.

-Ahora es más necesario conseguir el Elixir, querida. – Dijo Cheeta poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra. – Tendrás que obtenerlo aun si las Hermanas del Rosal se niegan… -

-Pero…obligar a Milla y a las demás… - Murmuró dudosa. – No quiero…que ellas… -

-No les pasará nada si tomas algo de su sangre. – Interrumpió Tsubasa. – Pero, en cambio, si no lo tomas, nunca podrás salvar a esa niña del coma. –

-¡Es tu culpa que ella esté en ese estado! – Exclamó Zeon furioso. - ¡¿Y ahora quieren obligarla a reparar el daño que ustedes causaron?! –

-Ciertamente yo la herí, pero la vida de un humano no es tan preciada para un vampiro… - Contesto Tsubasa con calma. – A fin de cuentas, ¿a quién le importa que sobreviva esa niña? –

-Maldito… ¡No me jodas! – Exclamó apuntando hacia él.

-¡Zeon, detente! – Exclamó Kurumi protegiendo a Tsubasa. - ¡No lo hagas! –

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! ¡Él fue quien hirió a tu amiga! – Exclamó furioso.

-¡ZEON! – Exclamó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaba a sollozar. – No quiero que alguien más salga herido…no importa quien sea, no quiero que tú dañes a alguien más…no quiero eso… - Murmuró dejándose caer en el suelo y cubriendo su rostro con las manos. – Por favor…Zeon, por favor…no lo hagas…no quiero ver que alguien más sufra… -

-Kurumi… - Suspiró para relajarse y la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla de regreso al hospital. – Tienes suerte de que ella sea alguien de corazón puro, te ha salvado de una muerte segura. – Dijo mirando a Tsubasa, después les dio la espalda y regresó al interior del edificio para que descansara.

-Por supuesto que tenemos suerte. – Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Esa pequeña tiene un corazón muy puro que fácilmente es controlado…no podría ser más torpe. –

-Es una suerte que el recipiente de Elisa actual es toda una ingenua. – Dijo Cheeta soltando una risa divertida. – Podemos lograr nuestro objetivo sin problemas, y todo gracias a la inocencia de esa niña. –

-Realmente ha sido una suerte que el Príncipe, quien es el único capaz de perfeccionar el recipiente, esté enamorado de esa chica. – Dijo Tsubasa riendo. – Obedece cada una de las órdenes qu ella le da, a la vez que ella obedece las nuestras. –

[...]

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Zeon mientras tenía a Kurumi recostada en sus piernas.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias… - Respondió un poco decaída.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó notando su expresión. – No sueles ser tan…depresiva. –

-¿Enserio? Lo siento. – Murmuró sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Oye, enserio, ¿qué tienes? – Volvió a preguntar un poco más serio. – Si no me dices me voy a enojar. –

-¿Más de lo que ya estás? – Murmuró.

-¡No estoy enojado! Simplemente me molesta que ellos actúen de esa manera. – Dijo irritado.

-¿Ves? Si estás enojado. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡No lo estoy! Maldita sea. – Soltó un suspiro resignado y trató de calmarse. – Escucha, me preocupo por ti y verte de esa manera no me agrada nada, quiero ser bueno contigo y sabes que esto de ser "amable" no va conmigo, así que me cuentas ahora o te atienes a las consecuencias. –

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos sin levantarse. – Quiero ir por el Elixir de la Vida para purificar mi sangre y salvar a Tio, pero no quiero obligar a Milla o a las demás para que me lo den… -

-En otras palabras, ¿estás indecisa de a quién apoyar? – Preguntó, Kurumi solo asintió y él soltó un suspiro. – Realmente las niñas se complican mucho la vida. –

-No te burles, bruto. – Murmuró fastidiada. – Pero…si puedo ayudarla…entonces lo intentaré. –

-¿Hm? – Murmuró mirándola.

-Iré al Inframundo una vez más, quiero traer el Elixir de la Vida para poder salvar a Tio. – Afirmó.

-¿Estás segura de eso? – Preguntó con seriedad.

-Sí, por favor, déjame hacerlo Zeon. – Dijo sentándose para verlo a los ojos.

-Esa miradita me enferma… - Murmuró desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado. – Está bien…solo no cometas una idiotez. –

-¡Gracias, Zeon! – Exclamó abrazándolo. – Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. –

Zeon la abrazó con fuerza un tanto preocupado. – Eso espero, idiota… -

Ambos se quedaron así por un largo rato, Zeon tenía miedo de dejarla ir y que algo le pasara allá abajo y no poder ir a ayudarla…pero sabía que no podría retenerla, Kurumi era así y él mejor que nadie lo sabía...

 _Catherine también era así de obstinada._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 13 de Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras uwu espero que les haya gustado c:**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bien recibidas en los reviews C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	15. Regreso al Inframundo

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo XV: "Regreso al Inframundo"**

Habían pasado las horas y ahora era de noche. Kurumi, Zeon, Tsubasa, Cheeta y Nicole estaban conversando bajo el mismo árbol de esa tarde, la pelinegra tenía una mirada seria junto a sus compañeros, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba sonriendo al igual que la pelirosa.

-Lo haré. – Dijo Kurumi mirando a Tsubasa y a Cheeta. – Iré al Inframundo por el Elixir de la Vida. –

Cheeta sonrió con satisfacción. – Sabia decisión, querida. –

-No perdamos tiempo, andando. – Dijo Tsubasa acercándose a Kurumi.

-No la toques. – Dijo Zeon mirándolo fijamente mientras abrazaba con posesión a Kurumi. – Si te acercas te mato. –

-Tsubasa sonrió. – Lo que "el Príncipe" ordene. – Dijo soltando una risa burlona.

-Toma, esto te ayudará. – Dijo Nicole dándole a Kurumi la muñeca.

-Gracias, Nicole. – Dijo tomando la muñeca en sus brazos. - Vamos, Zeon. – Dijo Kurumi aferrándose a él.

-Rodeaux y Akatsuki nos esperan en el pozo. – Dijo Cheeta mirando a la pelinegra y a su hijo.

Cheeta, Tsubasa, Zeon y Kurumi desaparecieron del lugar, Nicole soltó un suspiro y, después de rezar por su seguridad, regresó al hospital para cuidar de la inconsciente Tio…

[…]

-Bien, Akatsuki está aquí. – Dijo Rodeaux apareciendo junto al Mamodo.

-Confiaré en tu enano, espero que no nos defraude. – Murmuró Zeon mirando amenazante a su madre.

-Akatsuki no dañaría a Kurumi, no le gusta la sangre de vampiro. – Dijo burlona.

-¡Ella no es-…! – Quiso reclamar, pero Kurumi lo detuvo. – Tsk, maldita sea. –

-Estaré bien, Zeon. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Confía en mí, ¿vale? –

-Confío en ti, lamentablemente en él no. – Murmuró.

-Escucha, estaré bien. – Dijo dándole una sonrisa. – Milla no me dañará jamás, y por esa Hydra no habrá que preocuparse, regresaré a salvo, te lo prometo. –

-No me importa qué tengas que hacer, pero tienes que volver, ¿entendido? – Dijo tomándola de las mejillas con preocupación en su voz.

-Lo prometo. – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios. – Nos vemos después. –

Kurumi se separó de Zeon y se fue junto a Akatsuki, tomó a la muñeca de Nicole en sus brazos y ambos quitaron la gran tapa del pozo. El enano bajó primero por la cuerda para tomar la muñeca en sus manos una vez tocó fondo, después bajó Kurumi con la ayuda de Zeon y encendió la linterna que llevaban.

-Andando. – Dijo Akatsuki mientras tomaba la linterna y le daba la muñeca.

-Sí… - Murmuró abrazando la Cantimplora de Nicole con cierto temor.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio por el túnel hasta llegar a la fuente de piedra antigua que estaba en el centro, la rodearon y después continuaron caminando, entraron en el siguiente túnel que giraba, caminaron otro poco y llegaron al túnel que se dividía en dos caminos, Kurumi recordaba la secuencia, así que la siguieron hasta llegar a los barrotes.

-Espera un poco. – Dijo sacando su puñal de oro y comenzando a golpear los barrotes para hacer la novena de Beethoven, la abertura se hizo y la niña guardó su arma. – Andando. –

-Bien. – Contestó inexpresivamente Akatsuki siguiéndola.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al estanque del Jardín, el cual ahora era el Jardín de la Luna.

-Ha sido fácil. – Murmuró Kurumi revisando el lugar.

Y realmente sí había sido muy fácil…pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el ver que estaba totalmente vació…el Rosal donde Milla y las demás vivían estaba abandonado y había un silencio abrumador en todo el lugar. La Luna brilló cambiando de color y al poco tiempo amaneció.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó confundida. – No entiendo nada… -

Kurumi soltó un suspiro resignada, pero una voz cantora comenzó a escucharse en el lugar. Era una voz muy dulce, pero cantaba en un idioma desconocido…la pelinegra se confundió más cuando Akatsuki comenzó a tocar una flauta respondiendo el canto de la voz lejana y comenzó a adentrarse en el frondoso bosque.

-¿Por ahí…? – Murmuró confundida, después siguió con algo de duda a Akatsuki.

Conforme caminaban, la voz se hacía más y más clara, una vez llegaron a una hermosa fuente de porcelana con un pozo en el centro se encontraron con una bella mujer de cabello violeta, piel blanca y largas uñas color azul sentada en la barda de dicha fuente, esa mujer era quien entonaba tan hermoso canto.

Akatsuki comenzó a cambiar las notas de su melodía flautista y se acercó poco a poco a la mujer, pero, una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, una cola con espinas violeta oscuro lo envolvió del cuerpo y lo levantó, esa cola pertenecía a la mujer, quien había dejado de cantar.

-¡Espera, no lo hagas! – Exclamó Kurumi acercándose.

-¡Tranquila niña, este horrible enano no volverá a atacarte! – Dijo mientras arrojaba a Akatsuki hacia el pozo.

-¡No! – Exclamó, pero ya era tarde. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

-Ese enano era un gólem, pequeña. – Explicó la mujer. – Un sucio mini-vampiro y alguien muy tonto, trató de encantarme con su flauta, ¡a mí, que encanto con mi sola voz! –

-¿Eres una sirena? – Preguntó curiosa.

-No, soy una Hydra. – Respondió la mujer. – Bueno, en realidad soy hija de una Hydra y una Sirena. –

-ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas. – Dijo Kurumi, después miró el pozo y tragó saliva. – Y dime… ¿A dónde lleva este pozo? –

-No lo sé en realidad. – Explicó la Hydra. – Se le conoce como el pozo sin fondo. –

-Ayayay… ¿Ahora como explicaré esto? – Murmuró Kurumi mirando por el pozo.

-¿Quién eres, pequeña? Jamás te había visto por aquí. – Preguntó interesada la Hydra.

-Mi nombre es Kurumi, vengo del mundo de arriba. – Dijo apuntando con su dedo índice hacia arriba. – No soy alguien extraña y tampoco planeo atacar, ni él… - Murmuró mirando de reojo al pozo. – Soy amiga de Milla y-… -

-¡Ala, que sorpresa! – Exclamó aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. - ¿Conoces a Milla? De las cinco Hermanas del Rosal es la que más me gusta, es la única que viene a hablar conmigo de vez en cuando. –

-Sí, es una buena niña. – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa. - ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran? Tengo que hablar con ellas… -

-¡Ya sé! ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa? – Interrumpió la Hydra. - Tendremos que nadar mucho, así que quítate la ropa por favor. –

-¿Eh? Cla-Claro… - Murmuró algo confundida, pero obedeció.

Kurumi se sacó el vestido negro de manga corta que usaba, quedándose únicamente en su diminuto short rosa y su blusa baja de tirantes color roja. Se quedó también con el cinto que usaba debajo de su vestido, en el cual estaban atados su cuchillo de plata y su puñal de oro.

La pelinegra metió su ropa dentro de su mochila (donde se encontraba la muñeca de Nicole) y, con algo de duda aún, se abrazó de la cintura de la Hydra.

-Bien, agárrate fuerte y toma todo el aire que puedas, nadaremos un poco. – Dijo la Hydra con una sonrisa.

Kurumi inhaló todo el aire que pudo y abrazó con fuerza a la Hydra, quien saltó a la fuente y rodeó el pozo del centro, avanzaron por un pequeño canal del otro lado del pozo y se sumergieron a unos 30 metros, continuaron nadado por un túnel submarino durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente llegaron a una especie de cueva enorme, en la cual había un pequeño palacio de piedra blanca brillosa, adornado con conchas, perlas y estrellas marinas.

-Justo a tiempo… - Murmuró Kurumi inhalando tanto aire como podía. - ¿Esta es tu casa? Es muy hermosa. –

-Gracias, siéntete en tu casa, linda. – Dijo la Hydra mientras soltaba un descanso. – Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a dormir. – Dijo dirigiéndose al interior del palacio jalando a Kurumi con ella.

-Espera, tengo que ir a-… - Dijo tratando de zafarse.

-No sientas pena, linda, mi casa es tu casa. – La interrumpió mientras entraban en el palacio.

El palacio por dentro era de color azul celeste y estaba adornado con la misma decoración exterior, esta vez habían cortinas de color cian hechas con una especie de tela hecha de algas y burbujas, del techo colgaban candelabros de plata adornados con perlas y conchas.

-Oye, tu hogar es muy lindo, pero yo necesito-… - Intentó hablar nuevamente.

-Siempre quise tener una hija, así que sé libre de pensar en este lugar como tu hogar. – Dijo soltándola y sonriéndole. – Ahora iré a dormir, hablaremos más tarde. – Y diciendo esto entró en una habitación y desapareció detrás de las cortinas.

-Pero… - Murmuró demasiado tarde. - ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Dijo saliendo del palacio y mirando el lugar por el que habían llegado.

El agua era demasiado profunda y el recorrido demasiado largo para que ella sola pudiera cruzarlo, suspiró resignada mientras pensaba qué podría hacer para salir de ahí. No podía esperar a que la Hydra despertara, no tenía tanto tiempo para esperar a eso…nuevamente suspiró, ¿cómo podría salir? Era imposible que Zeon la encontrara y había olvidado la muñeca de Nicole en el Jardín del Rosal, además de que Akatsuki había caído en el pozo y a saber dónde había caído…

 _Esta vez Kurumi estaba completamente sola._

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Y después de sufrir un infarto al no encontrar mi memoria USB donde estaba este cap (el cual hice durante mi clase de programación en la prepa XD) y finalmente encontrarla en uno de los compartimientos de mi bolsa ¬¬ les traje este nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Saludos a TechnaLux por comenzar a leer este fic también *-* ¡GRACIAS! Tus reviews me impulsan a continuar, al igual que los de Hasumin-Chan uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	16. ¿Otro Camino?

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo XVI: "¿Otro Camino?"**

-Pero… - Murmuró demasiado tarde. - ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Dijo saliendo del palacio y mirando el lugar por el que habían llegado. – Mo~, esto es frustrante…pero… -

Kurumi suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era buscar otra salida, por lo que se aventó al agua y nadó en línea recta hasta que encontró la pared de la cueva, estuvo bordeando la pared buscando tierra firme o una abertura, se sorprendió un poco de encontrar un túnel de sección circular idéntico al que la había llevado hasta el Jardín de las Rosas.

La chica nadó al interior del túnel alumbrándose con la pequeña linterna impermeable que cargaba hasta que chocó con unos barrotes verticales.

- _"Vaya…al parecer el laberinto tiene varias salidas…la primera me llevó al Jardín de las Rosas y este segundo tal parece que lleva a la cueva de la Hydra… ¿Cuántas más habrá?" –_ Pensó mientras miraba los barrotes.

Al sentir que el aire comenzaba a faltarle decidió tocar la melodía usual en los barrotes, al principio falló ya que era más complicado tocar bajo el agua pero finalmente lo consiguió, logrando que los barrotes se alzaran con un zumbido suave y pasó hacia el otro lado. Salir del laberinto a partir de ahí era pan comido, solo había que ver de cual camino provenía el agua y continuaba por ese.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que llegara a la cueva circular donde estaba la fuente de piedra, Kurumi sintió la necesidad de descansar un momento, pero deseaba salir de ahí lo antes posible que decidió seguir nadando sin parar. Pasó poco para que llegara a la cueva, así que la cruzó para adentrarse en el túnel que había del otro lado.

-Estoy agotada… - Murmuró entre jadeos, levantó la mirada y se alegró de ver la cuerda que asomaba por el extremo inferior del pozo angosto por el que había entrado. - ¡Lo logré! – Exclamó feliz corriendo hacia él, rápidamente se agarró con firmeza y comenzó a jalarlo. - ¡Zeon, Zeon! –

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Exclamó sorprendido el peligris levantándose rápidamente. - ¡Enseguida te subo! – Dijo tomando el otro extremo de la cuerda para ayudarla a subir.

-¡ZEON! – Exclamó mientras salía del pozo en un salto rápido con la intención de abrazar al vampiro que se había mantenido ahí esperándola. - ¡Zeon, Zeon, Zeon! –

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó con alivió mientras la abrazaba. – Me alegro, estás bien… - Murmuró con su voz aliviada, no se había apartado ni un instante de aquél lugar desde que la chica había bajado, pero al percatarse de una humedad en su ropa la miró confundido. - ¿Por qué estás empapada? ¿Y tu ropa? –

-Cuando bajamos la Hydra comenzó a pelear usando melodías con Akatsuki, luego con su cola lo tiró en un pozo sin fondo, después hizo que me quitara la ropa y me llevó por un largo y profundo camino hasta su casa, era agradable pero le dije que me trajera, me ignoró y se fue a dormir, tuve que buscar una salida así que nadé hasta que encontré un túnel que se conectaba a este pozo y logré salir de alguna forma. – Explicó tomando respiraciones hondas tratando de recuperar el aliento que acababa de perder.

-Tsk, mocosa problemática. – Dijo rodando los ojos.

Zeon se retiró su manto negro y se lo colocó encima a Kurumi para que se cubriera sin verla, la pelinegra notó esto junto al sonrojo marcado en las mejillas del peligris y se confundió, bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que tanto su short como su blusa estaban transparentados debido al agua y, a consecuencia de esto, su ropa interior se apreciaba con claridad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante y en un rápido movimiento se vistió con el manto de Zeon.

Kurumi se sintió algo avergonzada de su imagen, pero después ese sentimiento cambió a uno de culpa cuando vio que Zeon solo usaba un short blanco con una playera desmangada negra.

-¿Estás bien? Hace frío… - Murmuró mirándolo.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. – Le respondió abrazándola. – Regresemos para que te cambies de ropa, cogerás un resfriado si te quedas así. –

-De-De acuerdo. – Asintió correspondiendo el abrazo más tranquila.

El peligris sonrió ligeramente y ambos desaparecieron de ese lugar con su Teletransportación.

 **[…]**

-Ya veo, así que eso pasó… - Murmuró Cherish escuchando la historia de Kurumi.

-Las cosas se han complicado. – Dijo Zeon sentado al lado de Kurumi cruzado de brazos. – Aunque no es como sí lamentara mucho lo que le sucedió a Akatsuki. –

-Pero, aun así, no sabemos qué podemos hacer ahora. – Dijo Cherish mirando a Zeon.

-Pero…la Hydra no parecía peligrosa… - Agregó Kurumi mirándolos.

-Bueno, depende de lo que entendamos por "peligrosa". – Interrumpió Zeon llamando la atención de Kurumi. – No creo que te hiciera daño alguno en caso de que volvieras, pero digamos que podría…adoptarte. –

-¿Adoptarme? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Se dice que las Hydras tienen un fuerte instinto materno. – Explicó Cherish mirando a la pelinegra. – Y las que no pueden tener hijos suelen "adoptarlos" usando el método de llevárselos a sus guaridas sin el consentimiento de alguien...A-Su podría informarte mejor, él sabe mucho de estas cosas. –

-¿A-Su? – Murmuró confundida.

 _" Elizabeth Bathory es la reencarnación de Elisa Bright._

 _La reencarnación continuará hasta que el alma de la vampiresa sea destruida antes de apoderarse del nuevo recipiente. ¿Cómo identificarla? Posee la 'tentación', su esencia es única aún sin haber despertado primero la tentación._

 _El deber de la familia Bell es asesinarla a toda costa._

 _A-Su._ _"_

 _-"¿Podrá ser que…?" –_ Pensó Kurumi recordando aquél extraño escrito en el libro de la biblioteca.

-Ella no sabe nada de él, idiota. – Dijo Zeon mirando de reojo a Cherish.

-Ah…cierto… - Dijo Cherish sintiéndose avergonzada, rápidamente aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada. – De cualquier manera, no es prudente que vuelvas a ese lugar mientras no se aclare la situación. –

-Bueno…la muñeca de Nicole está en mi mochila y se me ha quedado en el Jardín de las Rosas, en todo caso, podríamos investigar algo a través de ella ¿no? – Sugirió Kurumi.

-Es una buena idea. – Dijo Cherish.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió Zeon levantándose. – Kurumi ve a vestirte para ir a casa de Gash. –

-Sí. – Asintió la pelinegra tomando una toalla y subiendo a su habitación.

-Je… - Murmuró Cherish con una risita.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo vives con Kurumi? – Preguntó Cherish mirándolo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – Preguntó mirándola confundido.

-Solo responde. – Dijo ella mirándolo.

-No sé, como 4 meses. – Respondió de mala gana.

-Eh…ya veo… - Murmuró con voz pícara.

-¿Me quieres decir de una buena vez a qué viene todo eso? – Preguntó molesto mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, viven solos desde hace 4 meses… - Explicó Cherish con una sonrisa pícara. – Y ahora mismo pude notar cómo mirabas su ropa interior traslucida… -

Zeon sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante el comentario, pero trató de mantener su postura. - ¿A-A qué rayos quieres llegar? –

-Bueno, ella es una chica muy linda, además todos sabemos de su relación amorosa…y de tus malos hábitos. – Prosiguió Cherish. – Así que comencé a preguntarme… ¿Acaso ya tuviste "intimidad" con Kurumi? –

-¿Qu…? – Murmuró sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba totalmente. - ¡¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas, idiota?! –

-Oh… ¿Eso quiere decir que sí? –

-¡Por supuesto que no, tonta! ¡Yo jamás me atrevería a tocar a Kurumi de esa manera! ¡La respeto ¿entiendes?! ¡Así que no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de estupideces! – Replicó Zeon molesto dándole la espalda. – Iré a darle la noticia a Cheeta sobre Akatsuki. – Dijo yéndose a su habitación para hablarle por teléfono a su madre.

-Tch, no era necesario gritarme. – Reprochó Cherish en un puchero.

- _¿Bueno? –_ Respondió la voz de Cheeta al teléfono.

-Cheeta, soy… -

 _-¡Wah! ¡Zeon-chan, en miles de años jamás me habías llamado!_ – Dijo Cheeta como si estuviese emocionada.

 _-_ Si no te callas, corto. – Amenazó Zeon.

 _-Hmph, tan amargado como siempre. –_ Respondió Cheeta con su voz usual. - _¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? –_

-Kurumi volvió del Inframundo, aunque fue un golpe de suerte… - Dijo Zeon con cierto alivio en su voz. – Pero tu amigo Akatsuki fue lanzado a un pozo sin fondo por la Hydra, así que no sabemos qué pudo ser de él. –

 _-Uh, ya veo… ¿Y cómo es esa Hydra? Tengo entendido que tienen muy fuerte instinto maternal, ¿Cómo fue que Eli…quiero decir, que Kurumi pudo escapar? –_

-Bueno, cuando llegaron a la guarida de la Hydra esta inmediatamente se fue a dormir, así que Kurumi aprovechó para buscar una salida alternativa. –

 _-Eh, ya veo…me gustaría conocer a esa Hydra. –_

-Eres increíble, ¿cómo puedes estar más interesada por la Hydra que preocupada por la suerte de tu "amigo" Akatsuki? –

 _-Uno tiene que aprender de la vida, lo sabrás cuando lo entiendas Zeon. –_

-Tsk. – Bufó cortando la llamada.

-Tio… - Murmuró Kurumi viendo el atardecer por su ventana, un sentimiento de nostalgia la recorrió al recordar lo acontecido con la fallecida Megumi, en su trance depresivo, la pelinegra caminó hacia la ventana. – Zeon… - Murmuró nuevamente con su mirada reflejando temor y miedo, no sabía qué le esperaba en el futuro.

 _El atardecer poco a poco se tiñe de negro para llegar al ocaso, y la niña que carga un cruel destino debe ver cómo su cuerpo se contamina una y otra vez. Nada puede detenerlo, nada puede impedirlo, solo le queda ver en lo que lentamente se va transformando…mientras se acostumbra a vivir en la oscuridad. El telón del día cae de nuevo, revelando al vampiro entre las sombras que espera con ansias su resurrección._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente, después de un bloqueo temporal extendido, les traigo el capítulo 16 de este fic! TwT cada vez nos acercamos más al final, no le falta muy poco pero tampoco le queda mucho, estamos en dos tercios de la historia XDDD espero que les esté gustando y muchas gracias a TechnaLux y a Hasumin-Chan por sus reviews QwQ ¡GRACIAS! Espero que sigan la historia hasta el final TwT**

 **Lo terminé hace dos días, pero me quedé sin internet desde el viernes y recien ayer regresó, pero falla mucho :c si ven esta descripción es porque después de 600 mil intentos al fin el internet me guardó el documento y me dejó subirlo xD veré si cuando se estabilice traigo el próximo capítulo C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	17. Por tus Mentiras

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial de Halloween 1: "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras"**

 **Capítulo XVII: "Por tus Mentiras"**

-¿Fue doloroso? – Preguntó Cherish mirando a Zeon, quien recién regresaba de llamar a Cheeta.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sin entender. - ¿De qué hablas? –

-Cuando te mordieron. – Explicó Cherish. - ¿Fue doloroso? –

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? – Preguntó confundido.

-Bueno…es la primera vez que podemos hablar con calma desde… -

-No digas más. – Interrumpió desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué sigues cerrándote? – Preguntó confundida sin dejar de verlo.

-No me estoy cerrando, solo no quiero recordar eso. – Respondió sin verla.

-¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Kurumi entrando a la habitación.

-Nada que te importe. – Respondió el peligris secamente.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó indignada por su actitud. – Estás molesto, fue algo importante. ¿Qué es? –

-Nada, no te metas. – Repitió Zeon.

-Dime. – Reprochó Kurumi.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le dices? – Preguntó Cherish confundida.

-¡Porque ella NO necesita saberlo! – Exclamó mirando a la rubia. - ¡Y pobre de ti si dices una sola palabra! –

-¿Qué es y por qué no quieres que sepa? – Preguntó la pelinegra nuevamente.

-¡Ya te dije que eso no te importa! – Exclamó mirándola. - ¡Así que deja de meterte en donde NO te llaman! –

-Bien. – Respondió decepcionada. – Eres un idiota total. – Dijo colocándose un suéter y caminando a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas a esta hora? – Preguntó mirándola.

-¡Que te importa! – Exclamó cerrando la puerta de golpe mientras se iba corriendo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó saliendo de la casa. - ¡Regresa aquí, Kurumi! – Gritó, pero ya era tarde. – Maldición… ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Exclamó mirando a Cherish.

-¿Mía? Tú fuiste quien no quiso decirle "nuestro secreto". – Respondió.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que preguntar eso?! ¡Nada hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras mencionado! – Exclamó el peligris. - ¡Ni siquiera venía al caso!

-¡¿Por qué te afecta tanto que ella lo sepa?! ¡Eso fue en el pasado de igual manera! – Exclamó.

-¡Porque ella no lo verá así! – Exclamó desviando la mirada mientras apretaba los puños. – Ella…no lo verá así…si lo sabe, reaccionará mal. –

-Fue en el pasado, ya no importa ahora. – Respondió Cherish mirándolo.

-Maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó golpeando la pared frustrado. - ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si algo le pasa te mataré! ¡Si la pierdo tam…! – Dijo deteniéndose a sí mismo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Si la pierdes qué? – Preguntó confundida, luego proceso detenidamente sus palabras. – Oh… ¿Temes que suceda lo mismo que con Catherine? –

-Kurumi… yo la perfeccioné. – Murmuró sin mirarla. – Si algo le pasa…si Cheeta despierta el alma de Elisa…jamás me lo perdonaré. –

-Si es tan preciada, ¿por qué le mientes? – Preguntó seriamente.

-Precisamente porque es preciada para mí…le miento. – Respondió. – Ya cometí el error con Catherine, no lo cometeré de nuevo. –

-¿Entonces todo este circo es para remediar lo que hiciste con Catherine? – Preguntó molesta. – Respóndeme algo, no, mejor dicho respóndete a ti mismo. ¿De quién estás enamorado? ¿De Kurumi…o de su parecido con Catherine? –

-Kurumi no es Catherine. – Respondió el peligris mirándola desafiante.

-¿Entonces por qué dudas? – Preguntó directamente. – No le estás demostrando amor, la estás tratando de convertir en el reflejo de Catherine. – Afirmó mirando sus ojos. – Recuerda que su vida no es eterna, analiza de una vez qué es lo que realmente deseas de ella, la vida no te esperará por siempre. – Dijo abriendo la puerta. – Y Kurumi tampoco. – Finalizó yéndose del lugar, dejándolo solo.

-Maldición… - Murmuró apretando sus puños. - ¡Maldición…! -

 **[…]**

-¡La encontramos! – Exclamó Nicole llegando a una cueva.

-¿Segura que es por aquí? – Preguntó Kurumi dudosa.

-Sí. – Asintió Nicole. – Esta entrada da al fondo del pozo del Inframundo. –

-No lo entiendo…bajé al Inframundo, ¿y ahora resulta que el pozo da a una cueva de nuestro mundo? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Si quiera es posible? -

-El mundo es una sorpresa. – Respondió cantarina. – Ahora vayamos, la muñeca debe estar por aquí. –

-Sí. – Asintió Kurumi entrando junto a ella. – Disculpa que tirara tu muñeca por el pozo… -

-No te preocupes, es muy resistente. – Respondió Nicole. – Me alegro de que te has calmado un poco. –

-Sí. – Asintió Kurumi. – Gracias. –

-Ni lo digas, somos amigas. – Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Gracias… - Murmuró Kurumi asustada, estaba jadeando del terror. - ¿Por qué…me ayudaste? –_

 _-Mi nombre es Zeon Bell. – Dijo acercándose a ella. – Y pase lo que pase, te protegeré. –_

 _-¿Por qué…? – Preguntó confundida._

 _-Porque te he estado buscando toda mi vida. – Respondió acariciando su rostro. – Por eso…yo te protegeré. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 _-"¿Sólo eran mentiras…?" –_ Pensó Kurumi siguiendo a Nicole.

-Es Zeon, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Nicole mirándola de reojo. - ¿Tuvieron una pelea? –

-Sólo una discusión. – Respondió sin verla.

-Pero te afectó demasiado, ¿fue grave? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Ese vampiro tonto sigue mintiendo. – Respondió con resentimiento y rencor.

-¿"Ese vampiro tonto"? Cuanto amor. – Murmuró sorprendida de su tono de voz.

-Me pregunto si a eso podemos decirle "amor". – Murmuró Kurumi con dolor.

Nicole decidió no preguntar nada más, sabía que era suficiente para Kurumi. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al fondo de la cueva, donde pudieron ver a la muñeca en el suelo, atrapada entre algunas rocas.

-¡Ahí está! – Exclamó Nicole corriendo hacia la muñeca.

-¡Nicole! – Gritó asustada Kurumi cuando una bestia mitad caballo y mitad león atacó a Nicole, la castaña calló al suelo y su cabeza se golpeó en las piedras e inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar. - ¡Nicole! – Exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

-Te encontré, recipiente. – Dijo el joven acercándose a Kurumi con una sonrisa un tanto sádica. – Ven conmigo. –

-¿Q-Quién eres…? – Preguntó asustada.

-Me llamo Riou. – Respondió tomándola del cuello por detrás en un rápido movimiento mientras colocaba el cuchillo de oro de Kurumi (que le había sacado de su media derecha) en su cuello. – Y tú vendrás conmigo ahora. –

-¿Eres de Cruxis…? ¿O perteneces a Chronos…? – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo con furia.

-Pff, esos tontos no sirven para nada. – Respondió Riou con una sonrisa. – Cheeta lleva miles de años tratando de revivir a Elisa y nunca lo ha logrado, y Chronos dejó de ser una amenaza después de que su pieza clave los abandonara. –

-¿Su pieza clave…? – Preguntó confundida.

-El vampirito ese que te protege. – Respondió. – Él era la clave de Chronos, su deber era asesinar pero terminó enamorado del recipiente anterior y perdió su voluntad, y Cruxis no es nadie sin ese chico tampoco, ya que sin él no pueden perfeccionar el recipiente de Elisa. –

-Dijeron que un vampiro puro podía hacerlo. –

-No hay nadie puro excepto él. – Respondió Riou. – Ese vampirito fue engendrado por el hijo del Conde Drácula y la "dulce Blancanieves", ninguno de ellos es puro porque fueron hijos de vampiros y humanos, pero él…él es el producto de dos vampiros, ¡un niño perfecto que fue convertido en vampiro por el mismísimo padre de los vampiros! –

-Pero él dijo que su padre… -

-El chico no lo sabe, su abuelo le dio sus poderes, le dio todo a él por ser el vampiro perfecto. – Prosiguió con una risita. – Ese chico que te protege es el nuevo padre de los vampiros, y solo él puede perfeccionar a su amada vampiresa. –

-I-Imposible…él no… -

-Cree lo que quieras, pero esa es la verdad. – Interrumpió Riou. – No te preocupes, no terminarás en manos de Cruxis y tampoco de Chronos, mucho menos con los cobardes de Ángelus. -

-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí…? – Preguntó desafiante.

-Yo pertenezco a Adamas, y nosotros sólo tenemos un objetivo. – Respondió con malicia. – La conquista de los tres mundos. –

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró confundida. – Eso es imposible. –

-No lo es, existe una poderosa "arma" que nos ayudará a cumplir nuestro objetivo. – Respondió acercándose a su oído. – Y tú, mi precioso recipiente, eres la llave para liberar a Faudo. – Susurró tétricamente en su oído.

-¿Faudo…? – Murmuró, en ese momento Riou la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza con el cuchillo dejándola inconsciente.

-Nos vamos. – Dijo Riou riendo mientras ponía a Kurumi sobre su lomo.

-Déjala… - Murmuró con dificultad Nicole.

-Oblígame. – Respondió con una carcajada mientras se iba del lugar en las sombras.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Nicole, todo le daba vueltas, estaba aturdida por el golpe, quiso moverse pero no podía, pasaron pocos minutos para que la pérdida de sangre la llevara a quedar inconsciente.

 **Nicole, ¡Nicole despierta! ¡Nicole, Nicole!**

Nicole abrió lentamente sus ojos, todo le dolía, pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Cherish cuando su vista enfocó, la rubia la tenía en sus manos mientras detenía la hemorragia.

-¡Nicole, despertaste! – Exclamó aliviada. – Creí que te perderíamos. –

-¿Qué rayos pasó? – Preguntó Zeon desde atrás. - ¿Qué hacías aquí? –

Nicole recordó en ese momento lo poco que escuchó decir a ese demonio que la había atacado, miró por todos lados buscando a la pelinegra, pero al no verla cambió su mirada a una preocupada.

-Se la llevaron…se la llevaron, se llevaron a Kurumi… - Murmuró con dificultad angustiada.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon atónito.

 _Ella escapó por cómo la traté, no quería perderla y ahora…la perdí…y todo… **por mis mentiras.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Al fin pude actualizar este fic TvT se viene lo bueno, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Que olvidara a Faudo? Pues no, tenía que meterlo XDDD espero que les esté gustando el fic UvU**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás déjenlos en los reviews por favor, son importantes para mí y me impulsan a seguir TvT los responderé en la siguiente actua n.n7**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
